Story of Us
by Gleekloser808
Summary: Elizabeth Rossi is now in the BAU and what does she find?She finds a father that she never knew, a family she never had, and love that she never experienced. She also runs into her Ex who is seems off? Is he harmless? Will she find a relationship with her dad? Will she learn to finally love and be loved in return? Tune in to find out. rated T maybe Changed if necessary
1. I'm your daughter

Elizabeth Rossi was a nervous wreck. This was her big interview for the BAU in the F.B.I. After her mom died she had forced herself to finish school. She also dumbed her excuse of a boyfriend because he had started to get a little to violent for her liking, which made her even more determined to finish college and get to the spot that she was currently in. Elizabeth took a deep breath as she stood in front of the building making sure she got all of her nerves out before she went in to interview with her hopefully new boss. She starts walking when she bumps into someone and she falls. "Oh my! I'm so sorry, ma'am I'm running late." The man said holding out his hand for her to take.

"It's alright." Elizabeth said a little flustered she took his hand and looked into his big puppy dog eyes. He had a thin face and scraggily hair in a grey sweater the color of her suit jacket and a blue shirt and red tie with khakis and sneakers which was kind of nerdy but it made him very attractive in her eyes. She smiled than shivered when she felt that her back was exposed to air. She took of her jacket and her mouth dropped. "Oh no my jacket!" She cried out, few tears forming.

The man was quick to respond; "I guess I'm lucky I wore grey today. Here take my jacket." He said taking his sweater off giving it to her while taking hers. "My friend can get this looking brand new I'm sorry I didn't mean to honest." He said franticly.

Elizabeth put on the sweater and it was a little big but she was a little on the curvy side so it looked really nice on her and it made her red hair pop. "Thanks, you don't even know me and you offered your jacket such a gentleman. I'm Elizabeth. And I walk in with you so we can walk and talk." A wave of relief fell off the mans face as he opened the door into the headquarters building for Elizabeth.

"I'm Spencer, and will probably be a dead man if I don't get this elevator no no!" He ran to the elevator as it closed on him. Elizabeth tried to suppress a laugh but she giggled a little bit. Spencer turned to her and gave a quirky smile. "She has a cute laugh." He thought to himself.

"Spencer the elevator it's going to…" It was too late he had fallen into the elevator as it opened. Elizabeth ran in the elevator with him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Spencer said standing up and dusting himself off.

"Didn't rip anything did you?" Elizabeth teased giggling again instantly making spencer smile.

"No, Um so what floor are you going on?" Spencer asked while he was blushing a little bit.

"Six." Elizabeth said getting excited that she was very close to getting her interview.

"Really me too? What brings you to the BAU?" Spencer asked curiously.

"A job I hope. I have an interview and I hope it goes well." Elizabeth can't help but smile. The two reached the 6th floor we walk off and we open the door that leads into the cubicles and offices were located. "Well, Spencer it was great running into you and thank you for lending me you're sweater." She was about to leave but she turned around, "Oh and please don't worry about the jacket I have another one just like it at home." She waved and walked towards the office that said Aaron Hotchner.

"Good luck I hope everything goes alright, Elizabeth." Spencer yelled and Elizabeth turned winked at him and walked into the office.

"Hey, Pretty Boy not only are you late but you walk in with a pretty woman." Morgan says, "Who is she?"

"She is hopefully joining this team if the interview goes well, and the only reason I know all this is because I bumped into her and ripped her jacket. I hope Penelope can repair it." Spencer replied.

"Hopefully? Does Reid have a little crush?" Morgan joked.

"Shut Up" Was Reids only response before going into his cubicle to do some paper work.

* * *

"Aaron Hotchner?" Elizabeth knocked on the frame of the door.

The older man looked up and waved me in. He was in a crisp clean suit and he had a sour look on his face, which made him seem a little intimidating. "Come in, Miss Rossi." As I walked in and sat down I was thrown my first question and it wasn't one that involved with the job. "Does your father know that you applied for this position?" He looked up at me.

I shook my head, "I never met him and he never met me from what my mom told me. Look I don't want this to be the reason I don't get the job. I want to meet him and I want to get to know him that is true but I also want to catch criminals Mr. Hotchner"

Aaron looked up, "Call me, Hotch, and I get that well I read your file and it's good I think your skills will be a great asset to this team and we would be lucky to have you." He said, "How early can you start?" He asked.

"As soon as you want me." I said.

"Right now." He said more as a statement than a question.

Elizabeth was startled but answered, "Absolutely."

"Good because a new case has popped up and we need you more than ever." He said getting up and Elizabeth getting up with him. Hotch held his hand out and I took it and gave it a shake.

Hotch and Elizabeth walked into the conference room with everyone already there. "Okay before we get started we have a new member. Elizabeth this is Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau we call her J.J. Penelope Garcia, and last but not least David Rossi. Team this is Elizabeth." Aaron hesitated at saying her last name"

"Rossi, Elizabeth Rossi, people call ne Lizzie and David, I'm your daughter." Everyone turned to look at David his face was unreadable. Reid's face had the look of both shock and fear shock that the girl that he thought was cute was Rossi's daughter and fear of what Rossi might do to him if he found out that Reid liked her.

* * *

A girl that had fiery red hair and a skirt suit on screamed but could not be heard because she was gagged and here breathing was very heavy. She couldn't move because she was tied to a bole. The man that had her was walking around her in a circle like a predator surrounding its food. "Do you regret leaving me, Elizabeth?"

The girl cried and replied through the gag, "I'm not Elizabeth!" that was the last thing she said before he took the knife and killed her.

* * *

**Please review i appreciate the support.**


	2. That's Mine

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Elizabeth and any other characters i come up with! **

**Thank you guys for the support i hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"Friendship marks a life even more deeply than love. Love risks degenerating into obsession, friendship is never anything but sharing."

― Elie Wiesel

* * *

"Elizabeth? Your mother said she put you up for adoption after we got divorced," was all David could stammer falling into his seat.

A little hurt at the comment, "Did she? Well she failed to tell me that before she past away." Elizabeth said going over and taking a seat by her father,  
"I'm sorry I should have made contact before I came and I want to get to know you." She had wanted to take his hand but decided against it.

"Well, with this job you'll have plenty of opportunities to do that which is good because I want to know about this mysterious daughter of mine that disappeared." David smiled and the father and daughter pair realized they had a crowd watching them. "So about this case."

"Kitties, it's a brutal one." Garcia says pulling up a picture of a girl with brown hair with blonde highlights in a plaid mini skirt with a black sweater stopping mid drift with a slit across her throat and multiple stab wounds. Another Picture of a girl with black hair in a black Paramore shirt and black skinny jeans with purple converse with the same slit and stab wounds and the third one was a girl in a suit with the same wounds but she had fiery red hair. "Lindsey Anderson, Katie Pierce, and Sarah Waller, all three girls were dumped in front of Quantico High School with this as the message." She continued pulling up another picture with words in red spray paint on the wall of the school by the door it saying, "I will get her back, She will be MINE!"

"He is clearly obsessed with some one and will kill anyone who tries and stops him." Elizabeth said feeling a little sick seeing these pictures.

"The Unsub clearly tries to finds girls that look like his ultimate girl but doesn't have that quality they are looking for." Morgan said with his hands linked and his elbows on his chair. Elizabeth took a look at Morgan and figured out that he was very built and that he wore shirts that emphasized it.

"Maybe the Unsub is leaving the message for the Police on purpose maybe one of the officers is the girl." Prentiss thought out loud.

Penelope shook her head, "That's sick, but this guy killed these girls in a 6 day time period maybe he is directing it to the F.B.I.

"Either way the Unsub is probably picking his next victim so lets move quickly. We all close our files and we get up and leave the conference room.

* * *

Pamela Walker was shopping for groceries when she had on a tight fitting turquoise shirt with skinny jeans and white high tops. Her red hair was what caught his eye. He then realized her facial structure was kind of the same as hers. The outfit wasn't something she would wear though but he had plenty that she could change into. He was sure he got her this time! This just had to be who he was looking for. He started to follow her around until she checked out he left and Pamela had no idea that she was being followed. When she got to her car she was confronted by a man about 6 feet tall and had blue eyes with black hair, he had a hoodie so she really couldn't see his face. "Excuse me madam but I need your help, my child went missing."

Pamela put the last of her things in the trunk, "Sure what direction did he go in?" The mystery man pointed to a direction. The two walked over to the area but the only thing that was there was a van. "Are you sure he was –" She was cut off by the blow to her head. She fell to the floor unconscious.

The man laughed, "Oh, Elizabeth, you are so easy to fool." He picked her up and took tape and bound her hand and feet. "Wouldn't want you scurrying awake when you woke would we?" He asked to the unconscious girl as he gagged her with tape. "Or screaming." He shut the side door got into the driver seat and drove off.

* * *

"Lizzie?" Elizabeth lifted her head from the scene to see Spencer Reid staring at her with his beautiful brown eyes and her heart skipped a beat while he did.

"What can I do for you Spencer or should I say Dr. Reid? " She giggled, when he smiled and quickly frown she turned serious, "You okay?"

"Yeah, but when we ran into each other why didn't you tell me about who you were." He said a little hurt.

Her eyebrows scrunched together, "Well, that's not the first thing you normally tell someone when you first meet. That's kind of first date stuff, Plus I didn't want you to be intimidated and not want to be my friend." His heart sank a little when she said friend but they had only known each other for a few hours. "Did I run you off?" She asked.

Reid was about to answer when he was interrupted from a phone ringing. Elizabeth blushed a little bit as she answered it. "Hello?" she said walking away from the scene to get away from the noise.

Spencer couldn't help but stare at her beauty. He hadn't known what hit him, but since he first saw her green eyes and that gorgeous smile of her he knew that he had to see more of her. Now that he got to work with her he would be able to get to know her more and maybe even ask her on a date if he had the nerve to.

"Pretty boy!" Morgan yelled making him jump. As Morgan got closer Spencer tried to make it look like he was staring. "Nice try but I caught you staring. You like her don't you?"

"What?" Spencer said looking up from looking at the bracelet on the girl's bloody wrist.

"You Spencer Reid like Elizabeth Rossi don't you?" Morgan spoke slowly and clearly so Reid could comprehend even though Morgan knew that Spencer heard him the first time.

Reid was lucky because before he could once again answer when interrupted him was Elizabeth, "Pamela Walker, was reported missing by her roommate today, I guess she never made it home last night", The team all came together as she was giving them the information that Garcia had just given her something bright caught Elizabeth's eye. She looked down at the body and saw the bracelet on the wrist. With a gloved hand she bent down and lifted the wrist and examined the bracelet. Recognizing the bracelet with wide eyes she stood up quickly, "If you excuse me." She said walking under the crime scene tape she squatted and tried to even her breathing.

"You okay?" She looked up to see David squatting down and rubbing her back to soothe her sobs.

"That bracelet wasn't any old bracelet it's mine." She was shaking now but not from tears it was from the fear that was struck in her.

* * *

"So many things that I wish you knew

So many walls up that I can't break through"

* * *

**Alright guys i hope you enjoyed! Review if you did and tell me if you like the quotes in the beginning and end of the story :) Thanks for being awesome~Sara**


	3. All Because of Me?

**Disclaimer: I own Elizabeth and any characters i come up with not Criminal minds**

**Please review i love feedback and Enjoy :)**

* * *

"If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong

'Cause I won't stop holding on

So are you listening, so are you watching me

If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong

'Cause I won't stop holding on

This is an emergency, so are you listenin"~Paramore

* * *

David couldn't believe his ears, "What?" was all he could reply with.

Elizabeth sniffled, "That bracelet is mine it was a gift from my ex Eric. He took ripped it off my wrist when we broke up. Oh god those girls they all looked like me.

"That's not possible only two girls had red hair this one and his third. The rest had black and brown hair."

"High school I had black hair and a dark image, college I changed my look to fit my personality a little better so I dyed it brown and got high lights than I dyed it red because it better suited my skin tone. And all those girls look similar to me. Do you think this guy is directing this at me?" Elizabeth asked shaking a little.

"Let's hope not." David said getting up and helping a shaken Elizabeth up from the position she was in. They walked back to the team Rossi said, "This bracelet is not just any bracelet it's Elizabeth's."

Everyone looked at her with the same questionable look. "How can that be?" Morgan questioned, "That would mean that she would.."

"Know the Unsub," Emily finished his sentence.

"You know looking at the victims they do all kind of look like her." Hotch added.

Elizabeth had a hard time listen to them practically blame her for these murders. "Guys could you not talk about me like I'm not here." She stuttered.

"Sorry," The team said in unison.

"Do you know anyone that would want to hurt you?" Reid asked.

"The only person that acted very obsessive was my Ex- Eric." Elizabeth said in a small voice afraid to be this open about how abusive Eric was to her.

Reid could see her tensing up but he didn't know what to do he wanted to hold her hand and tell her it would be okay but thought against it because he just met her. J.J. then put her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, "He use to hit you didn't he?" She stated rather than asked.

Elizabeth's head lifted up nodded, "He thought we'd get married but when my mom died he changed he was trying to make me not go into the criminal justice program. He almost.." She stopped herself from saying anything more.

"Almost what?" David then pressed on.

"I prefer if we didn't it's nothing." Elizabeth retorted a little irritated.

"Lizzie, anything you say may be important so please be open with us we want to protect you." Hotch said grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze, "New or not, the minute you join this team you're family." I looked around to see everyone nodding their head in agreement.

"He almost raped me, we would've too if my neighbor wouldn't have came in to get some sugar. She heard me screaming and threaten to call the cops that's when I ended it." Elizabeth was at her wits end and this was all happening way too fast for her first day on the job. What are the odds that when she walked into that building this morning she would have met a really cute guy, met her father for the first time, and the first case she ever worked on as an agent the killer was actually after her. Her head was spinning and she felt faint.

"Guys she's going to-"Spencer started but was interrupted by Elizabeth collapsing as David caught her. "I think we need to go back to the office regroup." Spencer suggested.

"Good idea, we will take the information that Lizzie just gave us and we'll have Garcia run a background check on this Eric character, Emily J.J. would one of you stay and keep Lizzie company until she wakes up?"

"I'll do it." Spencer volunteered himself to stay with her and take care of her he didn't know why though. "I never felt this way before." He thought to himself, Hotch nodded and David carried Lizzie into the van going into the driver seat as Spencer took the passenger seat? "Rossi are you okay? You a gripping the driving wheel pretty hard."

David was so mad didn't even realize that he was doing it he relaxed his hands and started to drive back to headquarters, "I just found out that I have a daughter and that she spent an X amount of years with this guy who almost took advantage of her, I'm feeling a lot of things right now." He looked at Reid and smiled, "I've seen that look before." He said.

"What look?" Spencer questioned giving Rossi a bizarre look.

"The look when you have a crush on someone." Rossi replied with a smile, "When we get the guy trying to kidnap her, do me a favor and ask her out on a date."

Reid gave a mental sigh of relief Rossi figured him out. Spencer looked back and the unconscious Elizabeth and smiled to himself. He really did like her but maybe it was only a crush. Time would only tell.

* * *

Pamela had done her best to be what this guy wanted so he could let her go even changed into this this track suit with the mid drift exposed, but he kept pressing on that she was some Elizabeth girl and she was getting so tired of being forced on. From crying so much her nose was bleeding and she was once again tied on the pole with the gag in her mouth. She heard steps coming down and she stood as still as she could so he wouldn't hurt her like he had the first night he took her. Had a full day passed already? She didn't know all she knew was she missed being home and she wanted to be there now.

"Elizabeth It's time." The man said.

Pamela was able to get the gag out of her mouth and finally got to say what was on her mind. "Look I don't know who this Elizabeth girl is that you are talking about and the way you treated me in the past few hours but I'm not her and I hope you never find the poor girl. Taking advantage of women is against the—"She tasted the nasty gag once more.

"You'll pay for that." Those were the last words Pamela ever heard.

* * *

"Baby, sit still it won't hurt I promise." Eric was saying forcing her on the bed as she was struggling to get away.

"No Eric I said no!" Lizzie yelled starting to scream and a ginormous hand clamped over her mouth tight.

"No one can hear you so now I can have you all to myself." Eric was leaning in closer and closer and Lizzie closed her eyes tears streaming down her face.

Lizzie opened her eyes to find that she had gotten back to the BAU office. "Hi Elizabeth." She turned her head to see Spencer smiling and giving her a small wave.

She gave a small smile and a wave back, "Hi, Spencer," She looked at the clock and it read 8:00 P.m She groaned a little bit, "How long was I out?"

"5 hours 45 minutes and 30 seconds." Spencer said mentally kicking himself for telling her the exact minute hour and second she was out for. "Sorry I do that a lot."

Elizabeth smiled and put her hand over his, "Never apologize for being you. Besides smart guys are really cute plus they teach me a lot of new facts." She started to get up and give him a kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight, Spence," She walked to the Elevator.

Spencer touched his cheek, "Goodnight."

* * *

David caught the elevator door in time to get in along with Elizabeth, "Ahh going home alone are we?" He asked.

"I have to go home sometime," She said sighing, "Sitting in the office isn't going to make this guy come faster and sleep is the key to staying focused the next day."

David nodded, "Fine but let me come with you I'm just walking you home is all."

"I have a feeling you won't take no for an answer." She stated looking ahead.

"You are my daughter after all," Rossi stated with a smile making Elizabeth smiled too as they walked out the building.

"Oh my dear I can't wait till you get home and see the surprise I left you." Eric said watching Elizabeth and some man that he didn't recognize getting in a taxi together. This made his hands tremble no one was going to take her away from him, not this time.

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room

And we're not speaking

And I'm dying to know

Is it killing you

Like it's killing me?

* * *

**I'm sorry but i felt there needed to be a cliffhanger :) What do you think of the flirting going on Between Spencer and Elizabeth Let me know in the reviews i appreciate the feedback so much 3**

**~Sara**


	4. Bonding Over Shakespeare

**Disclaimer: I only own Elizabeth and Eric **

**Enjoy everyone :)**

* * *

"If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge?"

~**William Shakespeare**

As Elizabeth and Rossi got to her apartment building she turned to him she said, "Thank you for seeing me home." She said getting out and hearing a second door open.

"You really think I'm not going to make sure you get in your apartment?" Rossi said walking next to her.

"Okay fine." She said knowing that if she argued he wouldn't leave it alone. They had to go up two flights of stairs and stopped in front of her apartment. "Would you like to come in?"

Rossi wasn't going to pass up a chance to spend time with his daughter so he nodded. She unlocked the door and when we walked in to her apartment it was really nice. A living room a bedroom a bathroom a kitchen it was very nice. "Let me give you a tour, well as you can see the living/ dining/ kitchen are all in the same vicinity but here is my room." She opened the door and gasped, "My room!"

Rossi stepped in and saw that her drawers were opened with all the contents all over the place the closet a mess, all her picture frames were smashed and a note on the wall: We are meant to be together and we will be soon enough. Why so Serious? "This is getting to be too much, I'm calling the team." Rossi said calling Hotch, "Hotch, he was in Lizzie's house this is getting out of hand. Okay we'll stay put." He hung up and held the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb.

"Dave." Lizzie looked at him with fear evident in her whole face. She was shaking and Dave did the only thing that he felt he could do. He took the girl that was the daughter he never knew and held her. Elizabeth couldn't hold her feelings anymore and sobbed in his chest. She was terrified of the man she had once called the love of her life.

Hotch approached the bullpen and confronted the team, "This Eric character has trashed Lizzie's bedroom in her apartment. Dave luckily was with her so she is with someone but he is getting bolder. We are going to go over examine the scene and we need to get a last name of this guys so we can get Garcia to get his background information."

"If he is getting bolder there's a chance that he's going to try and get her soon." Morgan stated getting up along with the rest of the team as they ran to the cars and going to her house.

* * *

Spencer was shaking he was angry not only about the situation but with himself. He couldn't believe that he was really into this girl but he knew absolutely nothing about her except that she had a psychotic ex boyfriend. The feeling he felt when she kissed his cheek thinking back on the memory he touched his cheek he can still feel her lips lingering, is this more than just a crush? He got out of his train of thought when they stopped in front of the apartment.

The team walked in and went up the two flights of stairs and when Rossi answered the door Lizzie was on the couch staring at the wall with tears stained cheeks. She was in sweats and a top that was too big because her shoulder was exposed revealing her purple tank. "She's in shock that's all." Dave said noticing spencer staring with concern. "Go inside look."

Spencer and the group went in and they were disgusted with the sight. "Why so serious?" Emily asked, "This guy isn't trying to be who I think is he?" She asked.

"Batman is my favorite movie, Joker is my favorite villain." Everyone turned around to see Elizabeth leaning on the doorpost.

"Lizzie, we need his last name." J.J. said before giving her a hug.

Returning the embrace Lizzie pulled away, "It's Russell."

Morgan already on his phone putting it on speaker, "Baby Girl, give me everything you got on Eric Russell."

"Well, my sweet, he was in and out of the Juvenile center as a teen and prison as he got older, mostly for stalking girls and also for rape. Yuck." They all looked at Elizabeth as she flinched at the term rape.

"Get her out of here take her on a walk or something." Emily whispered to Spencer, "and hide your bullet proof vest under your shirt."

Spencer went into the bathroom to do that and came back and held out his hand to Lizzie, "Ahem," She looked over and looked down at his hand and back up at him. He felt a pain in his chest for the light and the happiness that was in her eyes earlier in the day were now gone and replaced with fear and sadness and also anger. "Would you like to go on a walk with me? It will do you good." She nodded and took his hand. He led her out of the apartment and out the building. "How are you holding up?" He asked.

"I feel dead inside Spencer, This man he did the meanest things possible and he has the nerve to do this. Spencer he called me ugly and worthless, and the worse thing about him saying it is that it's true." She put her head down and a tear dripped down her face.

"You're the most beautiful girl I have I ever seen." Spencer said wiping the tear with his thumb.

She scoffed, "You don't know me."

Spencer tried to not take that to heart because she was just hurting but he gave a small smile, "I know you like batman, and that you read Shakespeare, I saw it on your shelf. 'My affection hath an unknown bottom, like the Bay of Portugal.'"

Lizzie stopped in her tracks making Spencer remember that he was holding her hand and falling backward, "You read Shakespeare? You couldn't have known that As You Like it was my favorite play." He also recited a line that was talking about love but she didn't want to assume he had feelings for her.

"Actually you can the binding on the book was worn so I figure you read it a lot." Spencer smiled when he saw she was smiling the same smile earlier and that the happiness was back in her eyes.

"You are a mystery Dr. Reid. Can we go back to the apartment? I'm cold." Spencer nodded but also took his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, "That's two jackets that you have let me used. You are like no other man I've met, I really look forward working with you more Dr. Reid." She took his hand as they headed back to the apartment. Neither one could deny that they felt something electrifying when their hands were interlocked and they both looked away as they blushed.

* * *

Eric saw this and was very upset, "I'm just going to have to step my game up." He looked over at the box with the face paint and the purple suit. "I will make her fall in love with me all over again." He said with the devilish grin on his face. And walked away from where he was watching to go home and come up with a plan.

* * *

Elizabeth and Spencer got back into the apartment to see everyone migrated to the living room. The team noticed that she was a little happier than she was when she left.

"How you feeling, Lizzie?" Aaron asked putting a supportive hand on her shoulder.

She smiled, "Better, I can't let this hinder my life though I still need to go to work and things. We don't want him to think that anything is wrong and that we're on to him now do we?"

Aaron smiled at her determination, "No we don't but we will be taking more precaution okay. Rossi offered for you to live with him for the time being."

"Okay wait, isn't there a fundraiser going to happen tomorrow for our mayor at the Grand ballroom?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes why?" Rossi asked walking toward her.

"Why so serious? Heath Ledger's joker, if you watched the movie the first time the joker tries to kill Harvey Dent is a fundraiser for him. Eric may do something insane and he might be there."

"You need to get some rest and we'll figure out a plan tomorrow morning. Okay?" Aaron asked, she nodded, "Alright let's go guys."

Everyone started to file out but giving Lizzie hugs and comforting words before they left. Rossi held Reid back, "I may need an extra pair of eyes at my house you mind staying?" Rossi winked at Reid and Reid blushed and nodded.

* * *

The three of them all piled in Elizabeth's car after Lizzie grabbed some things and Rossi drove back to his house, which was very large.

When they got in Lizzie thought she was in a mansion with the fancy furniture and white walls. They went upstairs and Rossi showed Lizzie to her room, "It's nice thanks.." She turned to him, "Dad." She ran and hugged him. His heart melted that she called him dad as he was hugging her.

"Anything for you, darling. Oh, Reid I forgot the other rooms are being remodeled so this is also going to be your room." With that Dave left the two to settle in.

"He's clever I give him that I see where I get it from." Spencer turned red as Lizzie giggled.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Spencer said as he closed the door.

Lizzie gave him a look of fear, "I'd feel more safer if we slept together please."

Spencer for some reason could not say no to this girl, "Sure I'm going to change into the pants that Rossi was kind enough to let me borrow." He said going into the bathroom to change.

He came back out and saw Lizzie in the bed on the left side. He got in the bed on the right side and Lizzie took the opportunity to lay her head on his chest and she started to fall asleep to the sound his heartbeat. Spencer at first was in shock but he slowly and a little awkwardly put his arm protectively around her and fell asleep himself smiling that he had an amazing girls in his arms.

* * *

Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?

Do you feel what I feel too?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the Chapter i'm glad you guys like this story it makes me feel good so please keep reviewing.**

**~Sara **


	5. It was a Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I only Own Elizabeth and the OCs that i come up with I don't own Criminal Minds **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me "~Evanescence

Lizzie had a hard time staying asleep; she looked up at a sleeping Spencer and she wiggled her way out of his grasp. She needed to think she needed some air. Lizzie snuck out the room and out of the house. She walked around the neighborhood. The houses all looked the same here, not one was different or had a different style it was in a sense boring here. The streetlights were dimming one by one making it really dark and she had began to shiver. Wrapping her arms around herself to keep her warm she turn to head back and gasped at what she saw. She saw a dark figure with an object in his hand coming towards her. Lizzie's breathing hitched and she wanted to turn and run but her legs seemed to be glued to the ground. She realized that the object in the man's hand was a gun and she began to shake with fear. She was going to die and she knew it but she wasn't afraid or at least she wasn't going to let the man know she was afraid. As the figures footsteps came close she realized who the person was and was really scared but never showed it. "Hello, Lizziebear I missed you but I don't want to share you so if I can't have you know one can." He pointed the gun at her head and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Lizzie eyes snapped open sitting up she looked at her surroundings and sighed, it was only a dream. "You okay?" She turned startled that someone was talking to her only to see that Spencer was the one to have asked the question.

Elizabeth couldn't prevent a few tears from falling and she quickly swiped them away, "Fine, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep." She sniffled.

Spencer sat up and turned on the light, he looked at the clock it was about 3 in the morning. He turned his attention to the girl next to him and noticed that she was trying hard to not cry. "Did you have a nightmare?" She nodded in her response she knew she'd lose it if she tried to speak, "What was it about?"

She could barely speak louder than a whisper, "Eric he almost k-killed me." She buried her face in her hands and cried.

Spencer just pulled her close to his chest and let her sob, "Shh he won't get to you we won't let him." They remained in silence for about ten minutes when Spencer looked down to see that Elizabeth had fallen asleep again he turned of the lamp and closed his eyes himself and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Rossi woke up at eight to make the youngsters some breakfast. When he finished cooking, he went upstairs to inform them that breakfast was ready. He knocked on the door when he got no response he opened the door to find Lizzie sleeping on Reid's chest with his arm wrapped around her. He smiled remembering when he held someone that close when he was asleep. "Good morning!" Rossi clapped his hands loud enough to wake both the younglings up.

"What time is it?" Elizabeth asked rubbing her eyes noticing that Spencer's arm still lied at her waist and she blushed a little.

Spencer realized where his arm was and quickly moved it blushing as well. He looked at the clock, "8:30" He answered.

"I made breakfast get it while it's hot!" Rossi said walking downstairs as the "Couple" followed behind.

They sat at the table and saw the full plate of food in front of them Pancakes, eggs, muffins, bacon, all her favorites she took a bite of everything and smiled of happiness, "This is amazing!" She praised her father, "Did you know these were my favorite breakfast foods?'

"No, but lucky guess because these are all my favorites." Rossi smiled and gave her a wink. He turned to Spencer to see he was in deep thought, "You gonna let your food get cold boy wonder?"

Spencer snapped back to reality and looked down at his plate and began to eat. "I can't help but notice that the mail wasn't on the floor last night yet there is a letter over there." Rossi looked over by the front door and saw a single envelope on the floor. He went over picked it up and was puzzled as to what was on it. "Spencer it's addressed to you." He said giving him the envelope.

Spencer opened it and it read:

_Dear Dr. Reid,_

_Yes I know who you are and I advice this, stay away from my Elizabeth. I don't want you screwing up my delightful life with her. I even might marry her, and I don't want her to have wondering eyes especially for you. If I ever see you near her I will guarantee that either you or her will pay the severe consequences._

_Mistah J._

"Mister J?" Reid questioned out loud. Elizabeth's head snapped up and grasped the letter. Reading it she let out a groan. "What?" He asked as he notice her rubbing her temples with her middle and index finger.

"When we were dating I told him that he was the joker to my Harley quinn and now he is taking on the persona of the Joker to win me back and I use to call him Mistah J like Harley did in the T.V. shows. If I would have know he was psychotic I wouldn't have ever called him that or told him the joker was my favorite villain.

"You said that fundraiser tonight, Eric will most likely crash it right?" Rossi asked.

"I'm pretty sure why?" She responded with a confused look on her face.

A plan forming in his head, "We're going to need to get you a dress my dear."

Spencer and Elizabeth looked at each other giving each other the same confused look and looked back at Rossi who was already making calls. What was he planning?

* * *

**There You have it I hope you enjoyed this Chapter I sure did and please keep reviewing i love the feed back 3**

**~Sara**


	6. In My Arms Is Where You Ought To Be

**Disclaimer: I only own Elizabeth and Eric i own nothing else**

**Guys: this chapter i would like you to listen to this song: watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=2D444J1ap2g but it goes with the dance scene i think this song is perfect for Reid and Lizzie :)**

* * *

"Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure. The fearful are caught as often as the bold."

~Helen Keller

When the team had gotten to the house Dave, Spencer, and Elizabeth got back from shopping which was about 4 hours after breakfast. "Are you sure that this is a good idea I mean you could be putting her in a lot of danger Dave." Aaron asked giving him a look of concern of his friend's crazy idea.

Rossi scoffed, "She is an agent ya know and she'll be armed herself. I asked her many times if she was willing and she is upstairs getting ready now."

"Why so early?" Spencer asked dumbfounded by her getting ready at 12:30.

"You wouldn't get it Spence, it takes longer for women to get ready than men. With Hair, Makeup, and the fundraiser starts at three Girls like to be punctual unlike men who don't mind being late." J.J explained going up the stairs with Emily and Penelope to get ready as well.

"That's dumb." Spencer concluded crossing his arms.

2:30 rolled and the men thought it was good to get ready. It was 2:45 when the boys finished dressing. Morgan fixed Spencer's crooked tie. "Girls we'd like to get there on time please." Hotch yelled out.

The door opened to reveal the four ladies walking down the stairs, JJ was in a short knee length strapless blue dress that hugged her curves with black heels and a hand purse to match with diamond studs in her blonde hair pinned to the right side of her head. Emily wore a flowy knee length blue green dress with one strap silver heels and hand bag to match with her hair in an up in a fancy bun. Penelope was wearing a hot pink dress that had thick straps but the skirt flowed down to her calves to show of her ankle boots with a high heel. She wore cute pink earrings that had roses on them her hair was down and curled. Elizabeth wore a royal purple dress that stopped mid thigh but had a lacy train she had a sweetheart cut and no straps it accentuated her body really well. Her hair was straightened half up half down with silver earrings and clear heels but the heel itself was sparkly and a sparkly silver with a purple accent.

"Baby girl, you look beautiful." Morgan said kissing Garcia on the cheek,

"Aww thanks you look handsome yourself my sweet." She said linking arms with Derek.

"You all look lovely ladies but if you don't mind we are going to be late." David said linking arms with JJ. Aaron escorted Emily, which left Spencer with Elizabeth.

Spencer walked up to her very nervous because she looked very beautiful. He held out his arm and she obliged. Spencer hesitantly kissed her cheek and said, "Um, you l-look –v-very Beautiful." He wanted to hit himself for stuttering an kissing her on the cheek but when he looked at her he noticed her blushing and she had a look of surprise on her face but it quickly changed to a grin.

"You don't look bad yourself Spencer, but we might want to go so everyone doesn't get mad at us." She said he smiled and they walked out linked arm and arm. When they got outside they saw a large stretch limo the limo driver was waiting on them. Spencer let her into the limo first and got in himself.

The drive there was full of laughter and jokes that Elizabeth forgot why they were even going to the event in the first place. When they arrived Elizabeth remembered why she was there and she became very nervous. Spencer got out and held out his hand for her to take. She looked up and smiled at him took his hand and got out of the limo. She stared at the building as everyone else filed into the entrance. "Lizzie," She turned to see Emily looking at her, "You don't have to do this."

"I'm fine I can handle this." She lied but she wanted Eric behind bars more than anything.

"Look, I know that when the guy I feared the most was after me I was very afraid I wanted nothing more to see him behind bars but I was afraid and didn't want to do something like this. So you don't have to go through with this."

Elizabeth felt very emotional she hugged Emily, "I'm terrified but I'm going through with it. Thank you."

Emily smiled and linked arms with her as she walked into the building. She was taken away at the beauty of the place they were in a lot of high society people were there. Emily went to go socialize but Elizabeth couldn't help but notice that she and Aaron were very touchy feely for being just friends she made a mental note to ask Emily about it later. She walked around and a waiter came up to her, "Champagne?" He asked.

I smiled and took a glass from the tray, "Thank you." She took a sip of the drink and cringed a little, she forgot how much she hated Champagne. She heard the music become very slow and people were starting to dance. She knew the song it was To Whom It May Concern by Civil Wars her favorite band when she realized she was in the middle of the dance floor she wiggled her way out. Standing on the side she saw Emily and Hotch dancing, Garcia and Morgan, JJ was dancing with a man that she remembered was Will when they had a little time yesterday JJ had shown her a picture of the couple and there son. She assumed he met up with her here.

"Care to dance?" She looked up to see Spencer giving her a small innocent smile.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded taking his hand, he led her to the dance floor and put his other hand on her waist and they started to sway to the music. Her head was on his chest "This is my favorite song." She said.

_The way your hand feels round my waist_

_The way you laugh, the way your kisses taste_

_I missed you but I haven't met you_

Spencer heard her singing along to the song and he smiled. "It's beautiful just like you." He said she looked up and smiled.

"The Civil Wars songs are like magic in song it makes you feel something that's why I love them so much." She began to sing to Spencer the closing lyrics, "I've missed you but I haven't met you Oh how I miss you but I haven't met you Oh but I want to Oh how I want to Dear whoever you might be I'm still waiting patiently" The song ended and Spencer started to lean in when gun shots were fired. He protectively wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and made sure she was hidden.

"Hello, I promise no one will get hurt or killed if you cooperate and give me what I want." Elizabeth recognized his voice and she started to shake but Spencer was there so that made her feel a little comfort. She looked up and saw that Eric had painted his face died his hair and dressed like the Joker, "Where is Elizabeth Rossi?"

Derek and David were the first ones to whip out there guns "F.B.I" Derek Yelled there was a lot of cluttered noises at the sight of two more people having guns.

Spencer looked at Elizabeth and saw the look on her face, "Lizzie don't do what I think you are about to."

She turned to him and cut him off with a kiss on the lips. Spencer kissed back, moving his hand on her cheek. Lizzie pulled away and held his hand that was on her cheek. "I wanted to do that just in case something happens to me." She moved his hand got up and pushed through the crowd.

"Lizzie No!"

"Hello, Eric." He heard Lizzie say.

David and Derek both looked at her with the same surprised expression on their face along with the rest of the team.

"Lizzie, you like the look? I did it for you doll." He dragged out doll grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards him so tight she couldn't move while he used his other arm to go through her purse. "Oh lookey you had a gun on you naughty, naughty." He put the gun to her head, "One move and I blow her brains out." He said knowing that Morgan and David wouldn't attempt anything Spencer had moved closer and he locked eyes with Lizzie. Eric was rubbing all over her body with his hand and Spencer was feeling really angry and ran towards him Morgan, Rossi, and Hotch all their to hold him back. "Oh was I making you angry. Good. Now if you excuse me, me and my lady have some catching up to do." With that he was off Elizabeth with him.

Spencer only gave a frustrated scream.

* * *

The way your hand feels round my waist

The way you laugh, the way your kisses taste~ Civil Wars

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter i enjoy hearing your responses it makes me feel so good i love you all! **

**With Much Love, Sara**


	7. I Thought You'd Never Ask

**Disclaimer: i own Elizabeth only**

**Hey everyone thanks so much for the support I just wanted to shout out to these cool cats:p95000, Amazon824, kittypur69 for reviewing almost every chapter I have posted and to respond to recent posts She's not as dumb as you think,;) Enjoy my lovelies Please Keep the Reviews coming i love hearing feed back**

* * *

"Deception is everywhere."

~James Sanborn

"Spencer, Spencer " Dave tried getting his attention, "She was terrified, but she knew that innocent people were going to die if she didn't come forward, or if she put up a struggle, Reid she saved everyone in here." David said to calm him down. Spencer sighed but when gunshots were heard he immediately ran outside.

"Reid!" Morgan yelled following behind him trying to get his attention but Reid wouldn't listen he had to see her to see if she was okay.

* * *

As Eric took out of the building she knew that this was her chance one on one with the person that has killed four women because of her. Elizabeth felt bad for scaring Reid like that as they exited she heard him scream out of anger. It broke her heart. "Babe we're going to have so much fun."

Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore she got him away from the innocent lives that he could have taken. She elbowed him the gut and pulled the gun she kept in-between her thighs and pointed at him, "Did you really think that I was going to go willingly I don't love you Eric never have never will!"

Eric had a snarl on his face and whipped out the knife that was hidden in his sleeve and attacked her without blinking she fired to shots and he fell to the ground. She heard the door open and only then did she realize what she had done. She knew it was in self-defense but still she knew she had taken his life. Elizabeth had disregarded the door until she heard her name being called, "Lizzie, are you alright?" Spencer asked he looked over and saw Eric lying on the floor with the knife in his hand. "He attacked you did he?"

Lizzie just nodded, "I took a life and I didn't even blink." She said her breath a little uneven she felt arms wrap around her she noticed that they weren't Spencer's she looked up and saw her father holding her.

"With this Job that's the only option sometimes it'll be okay." He said.

"The paramedic will be here shortly, Lizzie, can you tell us what happened?" Hotch asked.

"I broke free of his grasp and told him what he didn't want to hear. He took the knife out from his sleeve and came at me I did what I thought was the only way to protect myself and I shot him twice." A tear escaped her eye reliving the moment. "God I took a life."

"You did the right thing sweetie," JJ said.

"We all would've done it being in your shoes." Aaron said as the paramedics and the cops came.

Elizabeth sighed this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Three days later

A lot of paperwork a lot of interviewing and getting the mess in her bedroom cleaned and redone from Eric's little 'Present" later Elizabeth could finally do her job. These past few days have been quiet in the office no major cases, which benefitted her because these past three days she got to spend with her dad. Over the five-day span that they have known they have been inseparable. She had been eating dinner at here house and getting to know each other. "Hey, cutie, how are you today?" Elizabeth looked up to find Penelope sitting next to her. Elizabeth's cubicle was in between Emily's and Morgan's.

"I'm good how are you?" I asked smiling. Out of the corner of my eye I see Spencer with his headphones on disregarding it she went back to the conversation she was having with Penelope.

* * *

Spencer couldn't help but replay the dance and kiss he shared with Elizabeth, he could still feel her lips on his. The day after the Fundraiser he went and bought the Civil Wars Barton Hallow CD. He had listened to the whole Cd all morning while he was doing paper work. He quite enjoyed their music, especially all the love songs especially "To Whom it May Concern" which was the song that Lizzie and him danced to. He looked over where she was sitting as she was laughing with Garcia he couldn't help but smile. He loved her smile and her laugh. He looked down as Garcia looked back and finished his paper work. "Hey pretty Boy" Morgan said but noticed that he had his headphones in and took the liberty of taking them off. "What are you listentin' to." He put the headphones in to listen to the song that was on. "Hey this was the song that was on at the fundraiser."

"Yeah, I liked it so I got the whole CD." Reid explained shutting off his CD player.

"Or you got it because the girl you danced with to that song recommended it." Damn it Spencer thought why is he so good at his Job."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Spencer said getting a little flustered.

"Just ask her out already, the whole team is tired of you two giving each other longing stares at the other, when they aren't looking." Morgan said raising spencer out of his seat and pushed him towards her Cubicle.

* * *

Elizabeth was telling a story about college when Penelope shushed her and whispered, "A certain boy genius is coming so I'll talk to you later, sweetie." She got up waved at Reid and Left

"Garcia!" Elizabeth yelled in shock right then Reid got to her cubicle and cleared his throat. She looked up at him and her heart started to pound really fast. She hadn't talked to him since the kiss and she felt a little guilty for not doing so. "Hi, Spence."

"I know we haven't talked much since the Kiss and I also know that people normally don't talk to people when they have done something they regret but-"

Elizabeth cut him off, "Did you think I regretted it, Spence I loved that kiss and I wouldn't take it back for the world. I just thought you didn't want to talk to me either."

Feeling relieved that she didn't regret kissing him. "Then would you like to go get dinner with me after work?" He asked nervously.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded she took his tie to yank his tall frame to her level, "It's about time you asked." She said lightly kissing him on the lips.

They quickly pulled away as a bunch of noise coming from the balcony interrupted them; they both looked that way to see the rest of the team cheering causing both of them to blush.

* * *

"Be with you every night am I squeezing you too tight?"~Avril Lavigne

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy this cute chapter i enjoyed writing it :) ~Sara**


	8. Prepping for the Big Night

**Disclaimer: I only own Lizzie**

* * *

"We go on dates thinking that person is our future husband or wife, without getting to know them, as we live in a fantasy and an illusion of romance."

~Patti Stanger

"Wow guys, you really know how to make a moment really special." Lizzie said laughing. She got up and notice Spencer was still right there and she almost rammed into him.

"Careful," He said in a small voice his hands on her arms to stabilize her. She blushed because he was holding her. He let go and moved so she could get to her destination. "Pick you up at seven?"

"Yea," She responded with a smile she started to walk away, when she heard:

"Wear something nice." She smiled and walked out of the bullpen.

Spencer's heart was fluttering like crazy. He finally had the courage to ask her and she said yes. "Way to go, Pretty boy," Morgan said, "Hotch is letting everyone leave early because it's a quiet day so can I help you get ready?"

Reid smiled and shrugged, "Sure why not?"

"Well Hotch and I might as well tag along right?" Rossi joined.

"Okay let's just get going." Reid said as they all left the building.

* * *

Elizabeth was in her apartment getting a little flustered about her options. Her closet was all out on her bed. "I don't know what to wear." She sighed as her buzzer was going off. She had a confused face Spencer wasn't suppose to be here for a few more hours. She got to the intercom and said, "Hello?"

"Sweetie, your partners in crime fighting are here and we are ready to help." Penelope said on the other end.

Elizabeth smiled, "Come on up." With in seconds there was a knock on the door she opened it, "Come in I'm glad you ladies are here I really need help." She moved to the side so that her friends could come in.

"I'm sure it's fine." Emily said as she walked into my room, "Whoa! Did a tornado hit your room or something?"

"I don't know what to wear." I groaned.

"Well, luckily we came prepared." JJ said with a bag in her head that had a dress that was black and has a yellow belt.

"You guys you didn't have to do that for me." Elizabeth pointed out and went into her closet, "I have shoes that match." She showed her black closed toe shows with platform.

"Cute." Garcia complimented, "Aright girly let's make you beautiful for our little genius." She set her down on a chair and started playing with her hair as JJ and Emily brought out makeup and Elizabeth smiled she had never gotten ready for a date with her friends before.

* * *

Spencer finished tying his tie and turned to the men that were "helping" him which meant drink wine and tell him all the things that he should do on the date and pick out his outfit. "Reid, must you wear those converse?" Morgan asked pointing to his shoes.

"Yeah, they are my lucky shoes and I'm going to need all the luck I can get." Reid retorted, "Besides, I really want her to like me, I know she kissed me and all but—"

"Whoa whoa, Pretty Boy, rewind she kissed you when?" Morgan questioned.

"At the fundraiser before she confronted Eric she kissed me and said, 'I wanted to do that just in case something happens to me' and left" Reid recited the details of the memory like it was yesterday and he held his hands to his lips, "Is it normal that I can still feel her lips on mine even though it's been four days?"

"Yes, when you're in love, I've felt it with Emily." The remaining men all turned to Hotch with a confused look and Hotch's eyes grew big. "That stays in this room got it." The men nodded in unison.

"Hotch and Prentiss, who knew?" Dave commented and looked at a nervous Spencer, "Will you relax? She likes you and she proved it by kissing you that day. And don't think that I didn't see the way she looked at you when you two were dancing to that one song." He pointed out.

"To Whom it May Concern, it's her favorite song. She sang it to me." Reid was surprised he was telling the others about all of this he was normally one that kept things to himself but he when it came to Elizabeth he wanted to yell out how he felt.

"Well, looks like I'll have to start calling you Lover Boy from now on." Morgan said giving him a supportive squeeze on the shoulders, "You have no need to be nervous you will knock it out of the park"

"Alright, well thanks guys I'm going to pick her up." Spencer said,

"Hey, words of advise, don't hurt her." Rossi said.

Spencer shook Rossi's hand, "I won't I promise."

"Also if the girls are over there send them our way we'll still be here having a good time." Rossi added.

Spencer took note of it and left.

* * *

"Get you're cute tooshie out here he'll be here any minute." Garcia said excitedly when the buzzer buzzed, "Never mind stay there until Spencer comes in."

"Why must I make an entrance?" Elizabeth challenged.

"Cause it's romantic" Emily says.

"Is Hotch romantic?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Very." Emily gasped when she let the information slip, "That' doesn't leave this room got it." Everyone said yes and there was a knock on the door.

"Hi, Reid, come on in," Garcia let him in. Elizabeth emerged and looked at Spencer and smiled.

The woman that stood before him mesmerized Spencer. She was wearing a black dress with a yellow belt heels that made her a little taller but only to about his shoulder. Her hair had loose curls and her makeup made her look more stunning than when he saw her last. "Hi, Spencer," she welcomed him.

Spencer held out the bouquet of roses out to her, "You look beautiful, Lizzie,"

Elizabeth took the bouquet, "They're beautiful."

"Rossi told me to tell you ladies to go over his place and have some wine." Spencer said.

"Okay bye love birds." JJ said leaving with Emily and Garcia.

"So where are we going?" Elizabeth asked excitedly.

Spencer grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Well malady that is a surprised."

* * *

"I Love You Being You"~Avril Lavigne

* * *

**Date scene is next chapter i hope you guys enjoy this chapter reviews are appreciated and it inspires me to write. I love you guys for supporting the story it means so much to me Thanks a bunch!**

**~Sara**


	9. I Don't Want This Night To End

**Disclaimer: I own Elizabeth. i don't own criminal minds or the quotes i use**

* * *

"You can sink to the bottom of the sea just don't go without me"

~Civil Wars

* * *

"Wait." Spencer said, making her stop in her tracks. He took a blindfold and wrapped it around my eyes. "No peeking," He whispered in her ear.

"How long have you been planning this?" Elizabeth asked anxious.

"Day we met." He responded timidly grabbing her hand. "Your tense do you not trust me."

She laughed, "It's not that I don't trust you I do it's just with the stairs I have problems when I can see." Spencer smiled and kissed her cheek making her red in the cheeks.

"I won't let you fall, I promise let's go." Spencer kept his word and Elizabeth didn't fall once he placed her in the passenger seat of his car and they drove off.

About five minutes into the drive Spencer parked in the parking spot, "Alright we're here but you are not to take of the blindfold yet."

Elizabeth sighed but nodded getting anxious, "Spence, you're killing me with the suSPENCE," She giggled at her little joke and Spencer smiled at her sense of humor. She had no idea where she was at and she couldn't even navigate where he was leading her to but she didn't care she felt safe with him and that's all that counted for her. She felt butterflies as he had a grasp of her hand. "SPENCER REID WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TELL ME WHERE WE'RE GOING?" She cried with humor and enthusiasm in her voice.

"Hold on," he stopped her and slowly uncovered her eyes, "Tah dah" She couldn't believe her eyes.

"This is beautiful," She looked and saw the forest setting for As You Like it the stage was lit pink and the letters were all over the ground. She noticed that in the middle of the stage there was a picnic basket and candles. "How did-"

"I made some calls, they didn't have a show tonight because one of the leads got 'sick'" He said the word with air quotes. I looked at him and back at the stage it was a smaller stage so the actors could go through the aisles to get on and off the set. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, Spencer, but one thing is bothering me."

Spencer frowned, "What's that?"

Elizabeth looked in his direction, "What would've happened if said no?"

Spencer smiled and grasped her hand, "I probably take Penelope or Emily maybe even Morgan."

Elizabeth smiled her genuine smile, "I'm starving let's eat. "She said leading him to the middle of the stage.

The date when really well, they started to get into the personal details of their lives, "Tell me about your mom." Elizabeth looked up and looked back at her sandwich. "Lizzie?"

"There's really nothing to tell she told me that my real dad had left because of me and she dated some pretty bad guys that would take advantage of her and..me" She said the last part very quietly.

Spencer had sharp hearing so he definitely heard that last part. He had no idea what to say, "They.." As if reading her mind she nodded her head.

"It was only appropriate that I date guys just like the men my mom dated. I shouldn't even be on a date with you I already know you're too good for me."

Spencer moved to where she was and wrapped his arms around her from behind her and she could feel her scoot back so she could lay her head on his chest. "My mom is a paranoid schizophrenic, and my dad left me really left me. If anything I don't deserve you." He whispered as his head was lying on her shoulder.

She turned to face him both of their foreheads touching. "Spencer, I have a confession. I haven't done this dating thing in a really long time and I'm scared."

Spencer looked into Elizabeth's Green eyes still holding her in his arms, "I'm scared too, we can take this new journey together, and I'm willing to are you?" He asked.

"Yes. Spencer?" He looked at her as to say yeah, "Kiss me."

Spencer nodded his head and leaned and touched his lips on hers. Elizabeth felt those butterflies in her stomach that she only experienced through books same as Spencer. He pulled away and he noticed that Elizabeth was readjusting herself so her head was in the crook of his neck. "I don't want this night to ever end."

"Me either, Lizzie," He placed his head on hers, "Did you know that I'm 100% head over heels for you and it's only been a few days since we met?"

"That's a brand new statistic Dr. Reid, turns out that I am 100% head over heels for you too."

Carefully readjusting himself he got up and helped Elizabeth up, "Shall we?" Spencer said holding his arm out.

Elizabeth nodded getting this bad feeling in her stomach she clung on to him, "Spencer can you stay with me tonight?" Spencer looked at her and saw the worry on her face and nodded.

"We'll go to my place how about that?" She nodded and they got in the car and drove back to his apartment. "I'll get you some clothes." Elizabeth smiled and looked around the apartment was small but had a bedroom bathroom and a small kitchen area there was a book shelf with a lot of books and she smiled seeing that there was a picture of him with the team from years back and another one of him and an older man. Elizabeth did her research and knew that was Jason Gideon. She looked up to see Spencer already changed in a t-shirt and plaid pants. He had a shirt and black pants for her as well.

Elizabeth closed the space between them and took took the clothes "Thanks Spence, I appreciate it I just felt like we were being watched."

Spencer put a comforting hand on her cheek, "It's normal feeling that way when you have had a stalker but you have nothing to worry about Eric can't hurt you anymore. And I won't let anything or anyone hurt you." She smiled and got changed and after ten minutes of debate got Spencer to sleep with her in his bed in the same position that they had the first time at Rossi's.

* * *

Elizabeth was dead on about someone watching. But this person wasn't just watching Reid and Elizabeth it was the whole team that person kept tabs on. They had tons of pictures of all of the team and he was ready to plot something big.

* * *

"I can feel the Pressure it's getting closer now" ~Paramore

* * *

**Well get on from one psycho to the next it seems lol, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you did please review i love hearing how you guys liked it or disliked it. You guys rock! ~Sara**


	10. You Don't Believe Me! Any Of You!

**I do not own Criminal Minds I just own Elizabeth :)**

* * *

"You will find him next to me"~Emeli Sandrè

* * *

The knocking on the door woke up Elizabeth she noticed that Spencer was undisturbed by the sound I wanted to wake him up but he looked so peaceful like it was the first time he slept in days she made a mental note to ask him about that. She wiggled out of the embrace she was in making sure not to wake him. Elizabeth slowly walked to the door hearing it knock once more, "Kid, you in there let us in we want to hear what happened at your date." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and gave a quizzical look Us? She opened the door to find the whole team on the other side. Her eyes widened at her dad's look and realized she was in Spencer's clothes. Elizabeth blushed and let everyone in.

"2 things one: Be quiet Spencer's sleeping. Two: Say one word about what clothes I'm wearing Cough, cough, Morgan, cough, cough and I'll make you wish you hadn't." Elizabeth said in a whispered yet firm voice making everyone smile.

"Fine but give us details on your date! I'm dying to know." Penelope squealed.

Elizabeth gave them a brief description on how the date went and hoped that no one would ask about why she was here in the first place. The team noticed that as she was talking about Spencer she would smile uncontrollably.

"Sounds like you two had a nice time, it's about time Spence found someone," JJ said smiling

Dave gave his daughter a look and smiled, "One question, Princess, Why are you here anyway?"

Elizabeth's mood changed and she wrapped her arms around herself. "I thought someone was following us and I didn't want to be home alone because I was scared."

"What's with all the noise out here?" Spencer asked coming out of the room rubbing his eyes.

"Surprise, we all came over to see how the date went." Emily said smiling.

"Guys, we got a new member of the team as well." Hotch said making everyone remember that he was even in the room he was always very quiet unless it was about a case.

"Why in such a short period of time?" Derek asked very confused.

"Hotch thinks it would be best if I took two weeks of leave to actually process what happened because even though I had control of the whole situation he believes that I'm paranoid."

"You did say that you felt someone following you yesterday and Eric had been doing that ever since you joined this team." Hotch countered, his face softened, "I'm not replacing you I've wanted Alex Blake on the team for a while."

"The Alex Blake?" Spencer asked a little more awake now. Hotch answered with a nod.

"Wait couldn't this have waited until we were in the office." Elizabeth brought up a little mad at Hotch for not believing that someone followed them last night. She corrected herself, "Until you guys were in the office."

"Well, we are all here now. I know your upset but-"

"I'm not dumb, Aaron, I saw all your faces when I told you I felt like Spencer and I were being followed yesterday, The look of pity for the girl who is paranoid because she was being stalked days ago. Aaron, you said that when you are in this team that you're part of this family well I may not have had a true family but I know one is to trust there family and believe them well I have a feeling you guys don't believe me so I now know where I stand, I'll see you in two weeks team." Elizabeth didn't know what came over her she was hurt that no one believed her she even could tell that Spencer didn't the night before. She went in Spencer's room changed quickly and walked out.

"Lizzie," Spencer tried to stop me but I pushed past him getting to the door, "Let me at least take you home."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and turn to look at him and the rest of the team with the same hurt expression, Aaron couldn't even look at her but he felt her eyes bore into the back of his head and it made him feel guilty. "No thanks I'll catch a cab," Elizabeth slammed the door making everyone in the room jump and she ran out of the apartment complex and took a cab home.

* * *

"Well, it's normal to feel like one is being followed after a trauma that she went through." Morgan said.

"But what if she is right what if someone was really following her and she gets hurt or something." Penelope said a tear sliding down her cheek as she felt she hurt her friend.

"Lizzie's a big girl she can handle herself." David retorted.

"She lost everything that she has known and thrown into something really new and not even the first day on the job she is being stalked by a crazy ex-boyfriend making her vulnerable do you really think that she can handle herself when she's emotionally unstable, you know if someone survives something traumatizing that they are more likely to commit suicide because they don't want to hold those bad memories anymore." Spencer blurted angry, he looked at his boss who was looking out the window.

"I know how she's feeling, I felt the same after Foyet."Hotch said softly.

"Lizzie's instincts are normally dead on though she was right about the fundraiser everything, Hotch, she may be right about this too and we all doubted her including me." Spencer said.

"You guys, head back to headquarters, I told Blake we would meet her there because we have a case but I first need to go talk with Lizzie.

Everyone nodded and Spencer got changed and left with the team, Hotch drove to the Lizzie's apartment. He was nervous on buzzing in but he knew he owed her an apology for his coldness. "Come in, Hotch," He heard Lizzie say.

He opened the door and walked up the stairs to her apartment. The door was open and saw the whole place was trashed and covered with pictures of the team at various cases. There was a lot from what looked like Spencer and Lizzie's Date and a note on the table, it read:

Your instincts serve you well that's good but can you and your team catch me Agent Rossi? ~A Watchful friend.

He looked up to see Lizzie cross her arms, Her body language said she was angry but her eyes said she was scared. "Aaron." She whispered.

Aaron not being one for being emotional wanted to comfort her so he just hugged her and let her cry. "I'm sorry I doubted you. Maybe a break isn't a good idea."

"Why me?" Was all she asked. He let one of his arms find his phone and he called one person that could comfort her better than he could.

* * *

"Don't you dare look out your window

Darling everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Gone"~ Taylor Swift

* * *

**What did you guys think? I love hearing from you thank you guys for being supportive and patient i didn't know what to write and i was busy so there was no way for me to update and then i watched a few episodes of Criminal Minds and got inspired lol but here it is just for you guys hope you enjoy Reviews are greatly appreciated and let me know if i'm going in the right direction with this. Love you lots~Sara**


	11. Letters

**Disclaimer: I own only Elizabeth that's all :)**

**Enjoy my lovelies**

* * *

"Don't start your crying it will be alright just take my hand

And hold it tight" ~Phil Collins

* * *

Spencer was angry when he got off the phone with his Unit Chief. "Guys, Lizzie's apartment was ransacked again with pictures of us in it. According to Hotch even some of Blake."

Alex Blake was a little older than JJ and Emily tall and skinny. She was shocked that she was in the pictures. "I haven't even met Lizzie." She said.

"This person is targeting the team you're part of the team now." David said, more concerned than he was leading on. This was the second attack in a week's time period on his daughter. It was bad that he had lost a son when he was born and now that he got a chance to be there for the daughter that was hidden from him all these years was being targeted by the creeps that he vowed to capture and he was frustrated.

The team also felt the same about the new member of their family but the guilt overwhelmed them. Lizzie was right and they thought that it was just from the events that happened earlier that week. They had to make it up to her but first they needed to catch this guy. Without a word the team piled into the SUV's and headed to Elizabeth's apartment.

As the team walked in and the atmosphere became grotesque and their hearts sank as they saw the youngest of the team was nowhere to be found but I saw the door to the bathroom closed. Emily saw Hotch at the door and walked over to him. "She in there?" Emily asked knowing the answer.

Aaron only nodded and grabbed her hand; "This is my fault she locked herself in there after I called Reid. She was crying on my shoulder and when I said Spencer was coming she pushed me away and locked herself in the bathroom."

"Aaron this isn't your fault she just is blowing off steam she's hurt that we didn't trust her judgment and I don't blame her. We are all about trust on this team and she was the only one that we didn't trust and then some one invaded her home for the second time in a week that's hard enough. If anyone is to blame its all of us. Come on maybe I can get her to open up." Aaron nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you did you know that?" He asked.

"I love you too, Boss." Emily playfully smiled and watched Hotch go back to the team as she knocked on the door.

"Lizzie. It's Emily please open up we are here to help I'm sorry we hurt you I know what it's like to feel helpless and like no one trusts you please let me in." Despite her efforts she got no response. "Lizzie?" still no response. "Are you okay?" Still nothing. Emily growing concern, "If you can hear me knock twice." Not even one knock. "Guys!" Emily yelled.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked anxious.

"She's not answering I asked her to knock twice if she could hear me and I didn't get anything."

Morgan frustrated, "I'm not playing games, Lizzie!" He yelled as he kicked the door open to find no Lizzie but instead three envelopes. One addressed to Spencer, one to David and the other one to the team. Confused Morgan looked around the bathroom to find the window open he stuck his head out and noticed the fire escape he muttered something and walked back in. "She ran."

Spencer picked up the envelope with his name on it, "Why would she do that?"

"Whatever, is in these letters, will maybe give us a hint as to where she went." Rossi said picking up both his and the teams giving the team one to Hotch.

"Why would she leave?" Spencer just asked again staring at the envelope not quite ready to open it.

* * *

Elizabeth walked down the street, as far from that apartment as possible it had been an hour that Hotch was trying to get her out of the bathroom. Or at least that's what it felt like to her. She had snuck in paper and pen and wrote three letters, one for her father, the other for Spencer and the last one to the team. She needed space and this was the only way she could.

"Elizabeth Rossi," A sinister voice trailed behind her. Her instincts told her to run but her curiosity got the better of her she turned around to find a man she never recognized before.

"Can I help you?" She asked trying to be brave but she was shaking on the inside.

He held out a crow bar and knowing his next move Elizabeth blocked his hit and threw the crowbar and ran as far as she could from the man. When she turned to see if she was still followed and she felt a hand around her neck, "I must admit Agent you're smarter than you appear. I'm giving you and your team a head start if you will, I will set you free but in a 24 hour period that gives me time to rough you up a bit as a message to watch your backs.

"I think I can put up a good fight against you, you won't be able to touch me." She said with a smirk, he gripping her wrist countered her taking a swing at him.

"You made that easy I'm offended." He took out a needle and stabbed it through her arm and injected the serum into her arm. Within seconds her vision was hazy and she fell over feeling the hands around her waist and under her knees she closed her heavy eyelids and dreamed she was in Spencer's arms.

* * *

Spencer sat in Elizabeth's bedroom with the door closed, the team had given him and Rossi time to read their letters and Hotch would read the team letter when they returned.

His hands shaking he opened the envelope:

Dear Spence,

I'm so sorry I left you and the team. I need my space and you guys hovering over me, isn't helping. I'm going to be frank with you because I trust you. I'm infuriated with the team for obvious reasons they didn't trust me and that hurt…You didn't believe me and that almost broke my heart, you were nice enough to let me stay with you but you thought the same thing they did that it was from trauma and that this anxiety would blow over. My instincts have kept me alive for this long. Spencer I really like you a lot and I want to get to know you and go on multiple dates with you but I need a few days I'll call if I can. And I want to leave you with this because I know you have the CD. "Look what you have done, you're my favorite song always on the tip of my tongue" Spencer this letter isn't a goodbye forever and I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway it wasn't my intention. Please don't hate me.

With Love always, Lizzie.

He closed the letter and a tear fell down his cheek, "You can sink to the bottom of the sea, just don't go without me," He recited the lyrics of one of his new favorites songs. He wiped the tear and went out to meet the others being embraced by JJ and he sobbed in her shoulder, her leaving even for a few days has left a little crack in his heart and little did Lizzie and the Team know how bad he wanted to start using again.

* * *

Rossi had no hesitation in reading his letter:

Dad,

I know that you are probably not happy with the decision I have made. Know that this isn't a permanent thing; I need space I hope you of all people will understand. I'm hurt that everyone didn't believe me especially because almost always are my hunches right. I hate leaving you after only knowing you a week but I'm coming back in a few days it's just when I signed up for this job I didn't expect to kill a criminal who was out to get me which was my ex only to have another psycho raid my apartment not more than a week later. I'm not quitting my job either but maybe Hotch is right I need to breathe and take it easy lay low. Dad I may have known you for a little while but I feel like you have raised me yourself and I'm glad that I met you and that you and I got a chance to have a relationship. I love you so much and I will see you when I get home Bye.

Your daughter, Lizzie

Rossi sighed and rubbed his face, a few days that could be a month for all he knows and she could be in danger especially with this guy on the loose. He balled the paper and threw it in the garbage he was angry with him and his daughter she was being selfish and left when we needed her the most. He got up and went back to the group and saw Spencer sitting on the couch with his head down Emily trying to soothe him.

"Nothing that could lead us to where she is at." Rossi answered the unspoken question.

Hotch sighed frustrated and open the letter:

Dear Team,

I'm sorry for alarming you but I needed space. I can't help but feel that you guys don't trust me and maybe I'm going overboard with it but I was hoping my hunches about the stalking was wrong and imagine my surprise when it wasn't and that made it hurt more. I don't know what it is that make people not want to believe me or trust me but it's happened more than once and I thought you of all people would understand. To answer some questions Yes I will be back when I'm not sure a few days at the most, I'm sure Agent Blake will be the best asset you ever had. To answer another question no I am not quitting but Hotch was right when he said I needed a break I jumped into the field too quickly after the incident and my nightmares are returning and they are also coming true and the recent one I've been having I really don't want to come true. I have known all of you a week and my love for all of you grows and grows with each second that goes by. I'll see you when I return if you guys will still have me.

Love Lizzie.

"For and FBI agent this is real careless of her, she runs away when there is someone trying to attack all of us." Morgan said his arms crossed.

"Do you think that she was thinking clearly her emotions are all over the place and a lot has happened in a short amount of time she was thinking of the best way to get her emotions in check." Penelope said tears in her eyes. Morgan hugged his baby girl and tried to subdue her crying.

"Penelope is right my thoughts weren't clear when I went to confront Foyet, I just went of emotion, adrenaline and instinct."

Spencer's phone rang and he looked to see Lizzie calling, immediately answering and putting the phone on speaker, "Lizzie, where are you is everything all right?"

"I'm sorry kid, Lizzie is a little tied up at the moment." The man laughed at his little play on words looking over at a passed out tied up Elizabeth her mouth covered with tape so when she woke up no one would here her scream.

"Where is she you son of a bitch?" Reid and Rossi said simultaneously.

"She'll be with you in the next 24 hours you have my word."

"If you lay a finger on her-"Emily started to threaten but she was cut off.

"You'll what? In order to threaten me you have to come find me to follow through. She will be back in your possession alive don't fret she is in good hands. Bye bye" The line went dead and everyone in the room suddenly got chills.

* * *

"Say your goodbyes but darling if you please

Don't go with out me "~Civil Wars

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter i enjoyed writing it this one was probably my favorites writing I know i kind of left you on a somewhat cliffhanger but do not fret my loves the next chapter will be out before you know it. Thank you for your love and support it makes me feel good knowing that i'm pleasing you readers. Reviews as always are welcomed i love hearing your feedback, what do you think about Spencer almost relapsing. Do you guys think he found Love at first sight? Let me know thanks a bunch love you all~Sara**


	12. Don't Close Those Pretty Little Eyes!

**Disclaimer:I only own Elizabeth!**

**WARNING: There is minor M rating stuff in this chapter not too much but I'm warning now, nothing too graphic or anything just a precaution i'm taking :) **

**Enjoy **

* * *

"I need you now"~ Lady Antebellum

* * *

Elizabeth woke up, not knowing where she was. When her vision cleared she found herself in a basement like place. Her mind went into overdrive and she got up but noticed that she could only go so far her hands and feet were tied to the bed. She tried to scream for help but only heard her attempts muffled.

"Lizzie, you're awake good." The man said, he had gray hair and he was short and on the chubby side. He had to be a man in his late 50s early 60's based on his appearance. "I already started the process when you were asleep I hope you don't mind." Elizabeth looked and noticed that she was only in undergarments and that she had cuts and bruises on her legs and a big gash on her stomach that was still bleeding. How did she not feel this when she woke up? A wave of pain hit her and she scream as tears slid down her cheeks. "Don't cry my dear, you'll live I promise." The man said playing with Elizabeth's Red hair.

Elizabeth yanked her head away from his grasp. That only got her a blow to the face. "You know Elizabeth even when you're asleep you are a fighter it took me a long time before I let's just said marked my territory." Was he implying what she thought he was? Elizabeth didn't want to find out and started squirming. The man pinned her down and when her body couldn't move the man slowly took the tape off and planted a rough kiss on her. Elizabeth screamed but it was muffled against the man's mouth. When he pulled away he didn't put the tape back on. Elizabeth was going to yell when he said "You know the more you scream the more torture I'll bring on your team especially, that strapping young man Reid. Oh and your father Rossi." He turned to see that her eyes grew big and what he said had stopped her from trying to yell for help.

"Why did you target me?" She asked with quivering target.

The man picked up a scalpel and walked back toward Elizabeth he sat on the edge of the bed and laid his hand on her hip bone rubbing circles with his thumb ignoring the dirty look he was given. "You were still traumatized from what happened last week. You were a easy target." He looked at his watch, "Well little over half of your time with me you were sleeping." Elizabeth was grateful for that. "I only have a few hours with you let's make it the best." He said with a Cheshire cat like grin that made Elizabeth uneasy she saw him straddle her waist and his hand clamped over her mouth and cried with pain as she felt the knife pierce the skin on her hand.

* * *

The team now back at the bureau was waiting. The half of the next day they were just waiting. Waiting for contact or Elizabeth to walk through those doors unharmed. Rossi was in his office his door and blinds shut. He was in his office doing something that he hadn't done in a while which was praying. He just wanted his daughter home.

Reid was sitting at his desk thinking about the night he had with Elizabeth two nights ago. The kiss they shared was so powerful. He didn't want to lose her he had almost once. He didn't know Elizabeth well that was true but he felt like he had known her for a lifetime. His phone rang and he saw Elizabeth's number pull up. "Where is she?"

"Reid?" The quivering in her voice made his heart break.

"Elizabeth, where are you?" Reid asked her name made the rest of the team's head turn towards him.

The elevator dinged and the team ran over to the elevator to see Elizabeth wrapped in a blanket to cover the fact she was only in her undergarments. She looked badly bruised and her shakiness showed her fear. "Oh my God" Penelope gasped. Elizabeth took a few steps only to fall down. Derek, and Spencer helped her up and Elizabeth rewrapped the blanket, Emily JJ and Penelope saw the big gash in her stomach though. Derek and Spencer however saw the blood on the floor and Derek immediately called for a paramedic.

"Penelope, go get Rossi, and Hotch."Spencer said still holding on to Elizabeth.

"Spencer," Elizabeth whispered as she started to close her eyes she was losing consciousness.

"Lizzie, do not close your eyes no matter how much you want to fight it. Listen to my voice okay." Elizabeth looked up at him and nodded. "Good, what did he do?"

Elizabeth gave a small smile, "Don't worry about me, Spence, I'll be fine." She winced at the pain in her hand.

"How can I not worry when you are in so much pain?" He challenged his eyes looking at hers with worry in his eyes as he swiped the bangs out of her face.

"I saved the team's life at least that's what he said." Elizabeth said her eyes drooping.

Rossi and Hotch came running down, "Lizzie, listen to me don't close those pretty eyes off yours" She heard her father say. "If you hear me hold on to my hand can you do that." He felt his hand being squeezed tightly. "Good, good."

Reid still had Elizabeth in his arms with Rossi holding her hand they gave each other a glance, "She will be okay," Rossi told him, it was more like trying to convince himself.

"The paramedics are here." Derek said, he looked down at Elizabeth and his face grew solemn, "Come on, Little Rossi, pull through," He whispered holding his head with his hands

Paramedics came up and put Elizabeth on the stretcher Rossi and Reid in the Ambulance with them. The team drove to the hospital in silence hoping that she would survive.

* * *

"No one can confidently say that he will still be living tomorrow."

Euripides

* * *

**A semi cliffhanger for my readers i hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter i enjoyed writing it. And as always reviews are highly appreciated tell me what you hope to see in the next chapter, I love you guys and until next time :) ~Sara**


	13. Apologies

**Surprise! I bet you didn't expect an update so soon, well i was inspired so here you go my angels 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN ELIZABETH!**

* * *

"Your love is where I'm falling but please don't catch me."

~Demi Lovato

* * *

_"Elizabeth, I'm so proud of you." Standing before her was her mother in the flesh._

_"Mom, am I dead?" Elizabeth asked her voice quivering._

_"No darling, I'm here to guide your soul back to where it belongs. It's not your time yet." Her mother answered with love and care in her voice it brought Elizabeth to tears, "Your father needs you."_

_"Why did you tell him that I was adopted?" Elizabeth asked fire in her eyes it hurt that her mom lied to her._

_"Because honey it was the only way, I wanted the divorce to be clean. I knew he wanted to be a father, because he lost his child in his first marriage." Her mom answered no remorse or pity in her voice._

_Elizabeth's blood ran cold, "Than why couldn't he get full custody of me you let those vultures that you called boyfriends take advantage of me! You didn't try to protect me. You weren't there for me and I hate you for it." Elizabeth screamed and tears were staining her face._

_Her mother put a loving hand on her shoulder, "I know you are mad at me for a lot of things, but I did what I thought was best for you, I didn't want to be in a relationship that was falling apart because of you. I didn't want you to be in a broken home."_

_Elizabeth looked up at her and shoved her hand away, "You didn't try to fix things with dad and that was because of me. Wow mom you are way more selfish than I thought. Just lead me out of here already."_

_"Just turn around and keep straight you'll know what to do. I'm so sorry, Elizabeth, I never wanted to hurt you." Her mom said._

_"Maybe I'll forgive you one day but not anytime soon." Elizabeth said as she turned and ran straight ahead and everything turned black._

* * *

Spencer and David both were sitting in the waiting room waiting for the nurse to give them an update. Everyone else stormed in, "Is she okay?" Emily asked.

"We haven't been given an update yet but we should soon they had to bring her to trauma because she was bleeding so much." Dave said giving a comforting pat on the shoulder to Spencer who had fell asleep.

A nurse in puppy covered scrubs came over to them and gave a warm smile, "Elizabeth Rossi."

Spencer woke up and stood up with Rossi and everyone nodded. "Well she coded once but she is all patched up and she just woke up. We moved her to a room upstairs it's the third level 3004 you are free to see her but not for too long she needs to rest." With that she left.

"Let's go see her." Aaron said as they all walked to elevator but Aaron stopped Spencer, "You okay?" He asked.

Spencer gave a small sad smile, "I will when I see her. I feel like this is my fault."

Aaron put a hand on his shoulder, "This was not your fault we didn't know she had ran off if we did we would've went searching but then she left those letters.

"Hurry up you two we aren't going to hold the elevator forever." Morgan shouted and the two men went to join the others.

Everyone walked inside Elizabeth's room to find it was a private room and that Elizabeth was looking out the window. "How you feeling champ?" Morgan asked.

Elizabeth turned to find everyone in her room giving supportive smiles and she grinned herself happy to see her family. "Like I can take on the world." Morgan smiled and hugged her lightly.

"I'm glad you're okay and I'm sorry." He said.

"You have nothing to apologize about if anyone has to apologize it's me I overreacted and I'm so, so sorry."

"You were right, we didn't trust you and we should've, you are as much part of this family as the rest of us. We are all sorry. " Aaron said giving her a smile.

"I'm sorry I know you are injured but we haven't met yet I'm Alex Blake." Blake smiled holding out her hand Elizabeth took her hand and shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you." Elizabeth smiled.

"I hate to kick you all out but visiting hours are over." A nurse timidly said.

"My son and I would like to stay over night with my daughter is that alright." Rossi said putting his arm around Spencer.

"Absolutely." She replied leaving the room.

"Bye my sweet I will come visit tomorrow." Penelope said as her and Morgan walked out hand in hand.

The team said their goodbyes as Rossi and Spencer put up a chair. "Rossi, why did you tell her I was your son?" Spencer asked dumbfounded.

Elizabeth giggled and winced in pain because it hurt when she laughed. "Because you wouldn't have been able to stay when visiting hours ended." She responded.

"How are you really feeling?" Rossi questioned his daughter taking her hand.

Elizabeth looked at her dad and than at Spencer and grabbed his hand as well, "I'm sore and it hurts when I laugh and what not but other than that I'm okay." She answered squeezing both their hands.

Spencer looked at Elizabeth and noticed that she was looking at him. "You look like you haven't slept." She looked at Rossi, "So do you."

"How could we sleep when we were so worried about you?" Spencer than asked her.

"You wouldn't have to be worried if I hadn't ran away." Elizabeth looked away from them. Rossi moved her chin so she was facing him.

"You were scared and you were hurt no one blames you for leaving, and you didn't beat up your own body this isn't your fault." Rossi wiped away stray tears.

Elizabeth felt a twinge of guilt; "There is one thing that I never got a chance to tell either one of you or the doctors. I'm not positive but I think he..He"

Spencer moved closer and looked at her, "He what?" He stammered.

She looked up at the two men that she admired dearly and said in a loud whisper, "I think he raped me."

The two men looked at her for a minute than turned to each other with the same angry look on their faces. This man was going to pay.

* * *

"I'm sorry for breaking all the promises

I wasn't around to keep" ~Jonas Brothers

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the extra chapter it was kind of boring i know but i left it with a cliffhanger :) I hope you have a great day~Sara**


	14. Silence Only Leads to Us Fighting

**Disclaimer: I only own Elizabeth**

* * *

"We are driven by five genetic needs: survival, love and belonging, power, freedom, and fun."

**~William Glasser**

* * *

Elizabeth was released from the hospital a week later, even though she got a glimpse of the man she wasn't able to identify him and recall specific details of his face. Strauss therefore made the team stop trying to find him because other cases needed to be solved. Elizabeth had to take a week off but the week she came back the team noticed a change in her behavior. She would come in and do her paperwork and she'd leave when she was finished. Every single person tried to get her to say something anything but she would scribble away at her work her brow furrowed. The next Monday the team came back from a easy case and as Elizabeth busied herself with paperwork the rest of the team simply observed her.

"I wish we could get her to talk to us." Penelope said giving a cup of coffee to Morgan.

"Maybe this is just how she is coping, we all have different coping mechanisms." Emily suggested.

"It's been a little over a month and she hasn't cried screamed or hysterically laughed no indication that she's done anything to cope, that's not coping that's acting like the situation never happened." Morgan said sipping his coffee.

"Do you know that one third of rape victims develop Post traumatic stress disorder? Which includes being silent and avoiding touch and human contact." Reid whispered, he looked at the red head with longing in his eyes. He had tried the most to get her to talk; doing magic tricks making what he thought was a funny statistic jokes, he was hurt to find that he got the same result as everyone else which was nothing and that hurt because he had been inclined that Elizabeth was interested in him and to not even get a smile or a hello or a longing look was heart breaking.

"Do you know I can hear every single damn word your saying about me? I don't like being profiled so drop it." Elizabeth's voice made everyone jump and she didn't expect her to walk towards them.

"Honey, we're concerned that's all." JJ said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I'm fine there's nothing to be concerned about."

"You're lying." Spencer countered, "Your voice is shaky and you won't make eye contact with any of us we want to help."

Ignoring Spencer she looks at the rest of the team "You are aware that I couldn't come to work unless I passed my psychological evaluation they cleared me I'm clearly okay this has happened before and I turned out fine why would this be any different." She looked up at the offices to see Hotch and her father chatting. She looked at the team and just walked away shaking her head.

"That went well" Blake sighed rubbing her temples.

"Spence?" JJ called as he was walking the way Elizabeth exited.

Spencer grabbed her arm before she went into the elevator only to get an elbow in the gut. Elizabeth turned and gasped, "Reid, I'm sorry." Reid? Elizabeth always called him Spence or Spencer never by his last name. She brought him over to one of the benches to sit so he could regain his breath.

"Why won't you talk to me?" he managed to wheeze out

"What's there to say?" She asked making sure she wouldn't look at him.

Spencer finally regained his breath and got angry by the question he stands up, " Well for starters I know something is wrong because you never call me Reid, so you could say, 'Spencer, I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you and the rest of the team,' or 'Spencer, I need help please help me.'" Spencer didn't know what had gotten into him but he couldn't stop, "Or how bout, 'Spencer I'm sorry for leading you on getting your hopes up and than stomping on your heart because I never intended to-.'"

_Whack!_

Elizabeth couldn't stand hearing him say such hurtful things. She backed away from him, "How about this one, Spencer, I HATE YOU!" She didn't mean it but she ran out the door anyway leaving him rubbing his cheek and staring blankly at the place she had stood only seconds ago.

She Took the stairs all the way to the garage and got into her car and cried all the way home and she changed into her comfy clothes and took out the ice-cream she kept for emergencies such as this and watched sad romantic movies crying until she finished the Ice-cream and fell asleep.

* * *

"Reid, what happened?" Morgan asked looking at his friend with concern.

"I just ruined any chances I had with her, she said she hated me." Spencer looked down at the ground and buried his face in his hands. What had he just done?

* * *

"So many things that you wish I knew but the

Story of Us might be ending soon"

~Taylor Swift

* * *

**There you have it my friends the first fight sorry for it being kind of short i had this typed up yesterday but it never saved :/ but now it's up and i hoped you enjoyed it. Do you think Spencer was irrational or was Elizabeth just being very cold and standoffish? Let me know in the reviews i appreciate all of you guys for reading and sticking with this story i'm so glad that you guys all enjoy so much :)~Sara**


	15. Brotherly Advice

**Disclaimer: I own Elizabeth**

* * *

"All this time I was waiting hoping you would come around"

~Taylor Swift

* * *

"What why?" JJ asked confused.

"I had said some things that had hurt her feelings but I didn't mean to I was just hurt." Spencer looked down at the ground and shook his head, "I deserved it, and it's all my fault."

"No it's not I'll talk to her." Morgan said patting his shoulder.

Morgan was about to leave when he heard, "Don't tell her, Morgan." Morgan knew exactly what he was talking about he nodded showing that he heard him and wouldn't say a word about Reid's secret.

Morgan pulled up to Elizabeth's apartment and at least he was here as Reid's wingman than the FBI agent that had to profile a vandalized room. He rang her room and what he heard was very unexpected, "SPENCER GO AWAY I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU!"

"Whoa, You need to settle down my sweet, its Morgan."

"Oh my! Sorry, Derek come on up." Derek heard the door unlock and entered walked up the two flights of stairs and finally reached her apartment. And he knocked on the door. When Elizabeth opened the door he was surprised that she looked like a complete mess, her hair made her look like she just got out of bed her pajamas were on and her eyes were red and her cheeks were swollen like she had been crying all day. "Come on in, I'm sorry I look like a complete mess I uh wasn't really expecting company." She closed the door when Derek walked in.

"I understand I should've called I'm sorry" He noticed the empty ice-cream container and some cheesy romance flick was on.

"What brings you over, Derek?" She asked throwing away the Ice-cream container and shutting off the TV she sat down and patted a seat next to her, which shortly after Morgan occupied.

"Reid does." Elizabeth's fake happy demeanor changed into one of anger. She looked away from him, "Come on, Lizzie, hear me out." He turned her face so she was looking at him. "He said things he didn't mean he was upset that you weren't talking to him. Hell. We are all a little upset we just want to help you but he was hurt the most. He even believed you didn't have feelings for him anymore. But by just seeing you now and your earlier activities he hurt you as much as you hurt him."

Elizabeth sighed, "I never meant to hurt anyone, but this has happened to me one to many times for me to have any reactions anymore, My mom's boyfriends were really something else. I didn't say anything to you guys because I know you guys just want to talk about it but I just want to move passed it like I have in the past. When I said I was fine I wasn't lying I meant it I'm fine."

"Well, you don't look fine something's bothering you,"

"I told Spencer that I hated him and I don't mean it I really am into him, he tried so hard to get me to smile and I just was kind of just being selfish in ignoring him and you guys I would want nothing more than to be in his arms."

"You really like him don't you?" Elizabeth nodded, "Than talk to him."

"Absolutely not he pissed me off, he acted immature and rude and ugh!" Elizabeth retorted.

"Kind of like how you're acting now right?" Elizabeth stopped in her tracks and looked at her friend, "Look, I know you got some baggage but so does Reid and you two need to stopped acting like hardheads and talk to each other like grown adults that you two are." Morgan said getting up and kissing Elizabeth's forehead, "Think about talking to him for me?" She nodded and Morgan gives her a smile, "That's my girl I'll see you later?"

Elizabeth smiled and gave him a hug, "Yes and thank you."

Morgan returned the embrace, "Anytime, baby Rossi." Elizabeth walked him out and when she closed the door her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"My sweet, it's your favorite tech genius I'm inviting you out for drinks with the girls." Penelope cheerfully said on the other end.

"Sure I'd like that my treat." Elizabeth answered.

"Absolutely not, we are taking you out you need not to worry about money!" Penelope countered Elizabeth knew she would never win the argument so she just agreed and when they hung up she got ready.

It was 5:00p.m and the girls were picking her up at 7:00 she looked in closet and she picked the outfit she was going to wear and started to blow dry her hair. She heard the buzzer and 6:59 and she had just finished getting dressed. She was wearing a pink skin tight dress that had on strap and her black stilettos with her hair straighten and her make up done "Come on up, ladies" Two minutes later there was a knock on her door she opened it and her eyes grew big.

"Hi, Lizzie," The male's voice said, Elizabeth's look of surprise turned to a look of full glee.

* * *

"Run far away so I can breathe even though you're far from suffocating me"

~Demi Lovato

* * *

**Cliffhangers! Gotta love them right? I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter i enjoy writing it. I also enjoy the reviews you guys are the best for sure keep reviewing and tell me who you think is at the door? Love ya ~Sara**


	16. We're like Shooting Stars

**Disclaimer: I only own Elizabeth**

* * *

"Your mouth is poison your mouth is wine."

~Civil Wars

* * *

Her smile turned into a smirk when she saw Spencer at her door in a suit with his blue sneakers and a bouquet of roses in his hand. Elizabeth noticed that his hair was no longer to his shoulders it was short and she had to admit it to herself he looked really sexy with short hair, not that he didn't with his long hair. He must have got it cut when she left, with the help of four lovely ladies she guessed, "What can I do for you Dr.?" Elizabeth asked leaning on her door.

Spencer took a deep gulp he was nervous especially when Emily, JJ, Garcia, and Blake helped him get ready for this meeting. They dragged him to get his hair cut which he wasn't pleased with and they picked out his outfit but they didn't win the argument about the shoes. The four of them even pitched in to buy the flours and picking up the check of the place they were going at tonight. Spencer couldn't help but look at Elizabeth and what she was wearing. The dress hugged every curve in her body perfect and the heels accented her legs beautiful and the makeup she was wearing made her green eyes pop.

Elizabeth studied his face, "Earth to Spencer?" She waved a hand in front of his face to make him snap out of whatever trance he was in not realizing she was the one that put him in that trance.

"Sorry, these are for you as an apology for me saying those things I said." Elizabeth hesitantly took them and moved aside to let Spencer in, "Are you okay?"

Elizabeth put the flowers in a vase and turned to him, "Yeah it's just earlier today Morgan stopped by and he said something that is a little ironic. He said that you and me need to talk like grown adults, and here you are in my apartment, apologizing." She walked over and placed a hand on his cheek, he responded by putting his hand over hers to keep it there for a while, "I'm sorry, for everything from saying that I hated you, I never meant it. I just wanted this to blow over and it blew up in my face instead."

Spencer took grasp of the hand that was on his cheek and held it with both of his hands, "I understand, I never wanted to talk about my problems. Elizabeth, I have to confess."

Elizabeth attention was alerted because since the day they met he has always called her Lizzie, "What is it?"

Spencer looked at his watch, "I'll tell you on the way we're going to be late."

Elizabeth scrunched her nose, "Where are we going?"

Spencer smiled, "Surprise." He timidly took her hand and she closed and locked the door before they went down the two flight doors and she sees a horse and carriage in front of the apartment. "This is how we will be getting around tonight," Spencer said walking her to the carriage and helping Elizabeth up on the carriage and getting in himself.

The carriage drove to downtown Quantico where the lights were twinkling and the Italian restaurant that was completely pact was where the carriage stopped. "This is where we're going to eat."

Spencer laughed, "Nope I'm picking up the food but that's not where we are eating." Spencer winked and it gave her butterflies in her stomach.

A few minutes later he came back out and the carriage started moving again. It was a ten minutes before they got to their destination. They were at one of the parks that were in Quantico and Spencer got out of the carriage and grabbed Elizabeth's hands and helped her out. He grabbed the bag of food and then led Elizabeth down to the walkway when she noticed in a field area had twinkling lights wrapped around the trees and a picnic blanket with candles lit up. "Spence, the lights is that for us?"

"Yes it is." Spencer smiled, grabbed her hand and took her to where the picnic was set up. He took out the take out trays and handed one to her, "I got your favorite,"

"Fettuccini Alfredo?" Spencer nodded, "Spence, I don't know what to say. Thank you this is all too kind of you."

"It's not a problem I'm happy to do it. I'm sorry for acting that way. You know the mind when someone is emotionally attached to something that the brain plays all these tricks to make that person doubt themselves it's mostly the reason as to why people turn into serial killers." Spencer realized he was rambling again and coughed and ate his Chicken Parmesan.

"Is that so? That's interesting." Elizabeth smiled at him and continued to eat, "So what were you going to tell me earlier?"

Spencer shifted in his seat and placed his food down, "Are you sure you want to hear right now this is a great night we are having and I don't want to ruin it with my past."

Elizabeth grabbed his hand, "Your past is important and I want to know everything about you Spence. You know my history and you accept me for it. "

Spencer side and moved to sit next to Elizabeth, "I was on a case, and there was a guy named Tobias Hankel, he was diagnosed with split personality disorder. Well JJ and I were following a lead and he wouldn't let us in and I discovered that he was the unsub and so JJ and I split up, Tobias grabbed me and took me to warehouse. To protect me from the father personality who was abusive he gave me drugs to take away the pain, then he made me bury my own grave and that's when the team thankfully found me but, the drug he gave me was highly addictive and I was hooked but I'm proud to say that I've been five years sober."

Elizabeth looked shocked and than attacked him in a bear hug, "Spence, You are so brave," She whispered in his ear.

Spencer returned the embrace and kissed her head, "You are truly amazing you know that?"

Elizabeth buried her face in the crook of his neck and he laid his head on top of hers. "You are amazing too." She got up grabbed his hands and move him away from the picnic and they lay on the grass and looked up at the sky to see the stars. "This has been the best night of my life." She looked over at Spencer, "With a pretty great guy." Spencer looked at her and he grabbed her and kissed her.

He pulled away and pulled her body close to him and she laid her head on his chest as she looked up to the sky to see a shooting star, "Spence look!" Spencer saw the shooting start and they both closed their eyes at the same time.

"You know comets come down to the earth when they fall into the gravitational pull it's rare but that's why they're called shooting stars." Spencer spitted out the information.

He heard a yawn from Elizabeth as she said, "I love you, Spencer"

Spencer was shocked to hear this but kissed her head, "I love you too, Lizzie"

* * *

"So this is love, So this is love, So this is what makes life divine,"

~Cinderella

* * *

**Second chapter for my lovely readers i hope you guys enjoy this chapter a little fluff for you thank you so much for the support and suggestions i appreciate all of them and use them as best i can so keep them coming! Lots of love~Sara**


	17. Tease!

**I'M SO SORRY for not posting in a while i had writer's block and just didn't know if i was doing Spencer justice, i almost put this story on hiatus or stop working on it all together but then i decided against it because a wave of inspiration hit me when my power went out for the fourth time in a two month time span. Anyway this is by far my favorite chapter to write i hope you guys enjoy it and thank you so much for the love and support it means so much to me so Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ELIZABETH ONLY NO ONE ELSE**

* * *

"The key is falling in love with something, anything. If your heart's attached to it, then your mind will be attached to it."

~Vera Wang

* * *

The next day Elizabeth woke up and noticed she wasn't in her own bed. She lifted her head and noticed that she was in Spencer's arms and looked around and noticed she was in Spencer's apartment. She must've fell asleep on Spence when they were at the park. Elizabeth took a moment to examine the man that was sleeping right next to her. Spencer had his brow furrowed, which made Elizabeth believe he was thinking in his dream and his lips were slightly parted and she couldn't help but smile as he softly snored. I kissed him lightly on the cheek and nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck.

The contact however made Spencer stir and his eyes fluttered and it took a minute to get his vision to clear. Elizabeth moved to look at him and smiled, "Good morning, Spence." She said as she sat up and sat crisscrossing her legs as her body straightened up his arm slugged down. He didn't notice that he still had his arm wrapped around her.

Spencer sat up leaning against the headboard and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked still trying to wake up.

"It's eight in the morning." Spencer's eyes went big thinking he was late, "It's Saturday, Spence" Elizabeth said as if reading his mind, he relaxed and nodded. Elizabeth moved closer to him, Spencer smiled and leaned in close about to kiss her and quickly moved up off the bed making Elizabeth fall on top of the pillow where his body was.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Spencer asked leaning against the doorframe when a pillow hit him in the face.

"Tease!" Elizabeth said catching the pillow that Spencer threw back. He was walking to the kitchen to make them some breakfast when he felt two hands grab his shoulder. He turn around to have his lips meet Elizabeth's. Spencer put his hands on her waist and was about to deepen the kiss when Elizabeth pulled away.

"I'll make breakfast." Elizabeth smiled and got to the kitchen area and start getting supplies from the fridge.

"Tease!" Spencer said smirking and Elizabeth gave him an innocent look and started to make them breakfast.

When they ate it was silent and they kept staring at each other and smiling. "You know I'm normally not like this." Elizabeth looked up surprised to hear Spencer talk.

"Like what?" Elizabeth question confused as to what he was talking about.

"Confident around a beautiful girl, " His smile with his big brown eyes made her heart melt, and she felt her face burn up and she covered her cheeks to hide the fact, "You're different you don't flaunt how you know how beautiful you are and you are so kind, for me it's really hard to talk to girls, but it's easy to talk to you. I've known you a little over a month and I feel like I've known you my whole life." Spencer took her hand and kissed it. "Even the first time we met I found it easy to talk to you.

Elizabeth got up and put his face in her hands and crashed her lips on his. Spencer responded by pulling her down on his lap and deepening the kiss. Elizabeth moved her hands up to his hair and played with his brown curly locks as Spencer began sucking on her neck when she heard her phone ring. She turned to the table to answer it as Spencer started placing tiny kisses on her neck. "Hello?" Elizabeth answered.

"Hello my sweet kitten, did you like our surprise yesterday?" Penelope squealed on the phone.

"Thank you, as sneaky as it was I appreciate it." Elizabeth responded refraining from giggling as Spencer moves up her neck.

"So would you be up for ladies night tonight?" Penelope asked sounding very excited.

"Would it be an actual girls night or is Morgan going to show up at my doorstep." Elizabeth joked and she felt Spencer's head on her shoulder and she laid her head on his and smiled.

"I swear it will be just us tonight." Penelope said Elizabeth could hear her friend crossing her heart.

"Okay, what time?"

"Around seven-ish" Penelope answered.

"Alright sounds good to me." Elizabeth responded saying her goodbyes and she hangs up.

"You don't have to go." Spencer whispered in her ear holding her by her waist.

"Spence, I was deprived of ladies' night yesterday, not that I didn't have fun but I want to hang with the girls too." She said unlinking herself from him so she could go get her things.

"What about me?" Spencer whined. When he heard her scream he ran to his bedroom, "Lizzie?"

"Spence, you gave me a hickey!" She said pointing to a brown spot on her neck and Spencer blushed.

"I'm sorry." He looked at her and she just smirked, "Lizzie, I don't like that look." Spence started shifting where he stood.

Elizabeth just smiled and sauntered over there he couldn't help but watch as her hips swayed she was perfectly curvy and it made Spencer very weak in the knees he may have been a genius but he was a man and he had needs.

"We'll discuss this later, Doctor." Elizabeth whispered and kissed him long and pulled away smiling.

Spencer swallowed the lump in his throat, "You need a ride home?" He managed to squeak out before clearing his throat.

"No, I'll take a cab, bye, Spencer." Elizabeth smiled as she walked over to the door and turn to look back at him she winked and left, leaving Spencer in a daze.

"I'm in love with that woman." Spencer whispered to himself unaware that brown haired beauty was watching from the window taking pictures.

* * *

The brunette turned to the older man that she was next to, "What do you have against the team Curtis?" She asked trying to ignore the little love fest in Spencer's apartment. She loved Spencer and wanted to be with him she had read every article watched every press conference he was in and she had fallen in love with him.

"They took away the opportunity I deserved, you?" He turned to face the girl and it was the same man that attacked Elizabeth, "Diane?" Trying to get the young girls attention.

"The man I love is there and the tramp he is with is also on the same team." Diane said through her teeth. "Let's go." The two left both with the agenda to destroy the BAU if it took all there power but they were going to have there fun with it.

* * *

Elizabeth got back to her apartment to find it very peaceful for once. She decided that before she got ready for her ladies night she'd call her dad. "Elizabeth! how's my princess." Elizabeth smiled she enjoyed the relationship that was blossoming with her dad.

"I'm good how are you?" She asked sitting on the couch.

"Good, did you and the boy wonder have a good time last night?" Dave asked as he was stirring some onions and peppers in a frying pan.

"Yes, we had a nice night together, Can we have dinner tomorrow? I feel like I haven't spent time with you since you know." Elizabeth couldn't help but get the feeling that she hurt her father when she took the vow of silence.

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure, Princess. You know I'm here for you always." Elizabeth closed her eyes and smiled meeting her dad was the best thing that ever happened to her in a long time and it was nice to know that someone in her family was there for her.

"I know, Dad, I love you so much for it. I got to go though the girls and I are going out, tonight Ladies night." She explained.

She heard her father chuckle on the other end, "I'll have an icepack with your name on it you'll need it."

"Dad!" Elizabeth smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm teasing, have a good time, Princess"

"I love you" She said.

"I love you too." Dave said and they both hung up, Elizabeth would never know how that phone call made his day.

* * *

"Friends come and go but family is forever"

~Unknown

* * *

**Ladies's night will be the next chapter but i thought it would be fun to give you some Spencer Elizabeth Fluff along with a nice father daughter moment. Thank you guys for all the love and support as always reviews are lovely but never necessary, i do love hearing your feedback and the next chapter will be out soon hopefully tomorrow but much love~Sara**


	18. Memories and Drinks

**Disclaimer: I own Elizabeth only!**

* * *

"The mind is our greatest Ally and our deadliest weapon "

~Unknown

* * *

As Elizabeth got ready she couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being watched she ignored the feeling and hopped in the shower. When she got out she looked in the mirror and saw her scar. She couldn't get those memories out of her head they came in flashes and she hated when they would come in nightmares. The way he touched her it still brought a shiver along her spine. She'll never forget what he said before he did anything. "You fight I'll make sure every single member of your team dies starting with your father." He knew exactly what to say to make her totally compliant with his demands. Elizabeth hated being so vulnerable; her mom's boyfriend's assault was nothing compared to the one the mystery man it was like she was his toy to use at his needs.

"I'll keep in touch babe." Is what he said before he dropped her off at the BAU she didn't tell anyone that not even Spencer.

Elizabeth splashed some cold water on her face and when she looked up into the mirror she saw a shadow and screamed she turned around and no one was there. "Cool it, Lizzie, you're only freaking yourself out calm down. Get ready the girls will be here any minute." Elizabeth went and opened her closet and she picked a purple floral dress that was to the knee and had a flowy skirt she picked white flats and put her hair in loose curls and put some eyeliner and mascara when her phone lit up.

_We're here come on lovely lady we have drinks to drink ~you're friendly neighbor Penelope._

Elizabeth grabbed her purse sent a quick text to Spencer and left to go have a few drinks with the girls.

* * *

Spencer had been reading a book when his phone buzzed

_Going out with the ladies now, I already miss you! Love u lots ~Lizzie_

Spencer smiled as he reread the text he thought about how that girl was truly fantastic. How did he get so lucky to have gotten her? He had never been the type a guy to keep a girl's attention for long but the minute he had given her his sweater the two were practically each other's opposite. The perfect match if you will.

He cared about her and when that stalker took her his memory went back to the time when he was abducted. The first high he got off the drug given to him. How he had to dig his own grave. He even had to pick one of his friends to be murdered and hoped that Tobias wouldn't actually get to him before the team could figure out the clue. When Elizabeth was taken he had the urge to use again but he had to fight it. Elizabeth could never know it would have broken her heart. He had almost lost her three times two by psychotic men and the thirst time by his big mouth.

Spencer was going to make sure that he never let Elizabeth slip through his fingers again. Could he really be in love in just knowing her for a month it didn't see plausible to him but maybe Morgan or Rossi or Aaron could help him get a better understanding of the situation. He called Aaron, "Hello?"

"Reid, is everything okay?" Aaron asked very concerned.

"Yeah everything is fine, better than ever actually but I wanted to know is there something as love at first sight?"

Aaron smirked and said, "Reid, I can tell you this, the first time I met Hayley I knew that she was going to be the girl that I was going to marry. When I first met Emily I knew that she was going to be the one I was going to marry, so I guess there is. It is very rare though I'm surprised I found love when I first laid eyes on two girls. Can you picture yourself marrying Lizzie?" He asked.

Spencer took a minute to think about it. The first time he met Elizabeth and she smiled for the first time he imagined her give that same smile when they got married. He even had dreams of them getting married. "Yeah, I do all the time."

"Then listen to your heart for once, Reid." Aaron said.

"Thanks Hotch, you have helped me a lot."

"You're welcome, goodnight, Reid."

"Night, Hotch,"

* * *

The girls were on their third shot of the night after already having two beers and a few martinis. "Guysss you know you are the best right." Elizabeth slurred. Elizabeth didn't drink often but this was the first time she ever got drunk. The other ladies were pretty smashed as well.

"Let's prrrank call people." Emily yelled downing her shot.

"I'm very glad that I'm the designated driver tonight." Blake said sipping her water.

Elizabeth checked her watch, "Guys it's late we should go home!"

"What time is it?" Garcia asked.

JJ then looked at her watch, "quarter to five."

"Where am I taking everyone." Blake yelled.

"My dad's please." Elizabeth said still slurring her words.

"Home." Emily, JJ, and Garcia said at the same time.

The girls all piled in Blake's car and the first stop was The Rossi Mansion, "Alright, Kiddo, see ya Monday." Blake said.

Elizabeth waved and got the same response from the three drunken ladies and went to knock on the door. "Elizabeth I didn't expect you this early."

"I know can I just lay in a bed and sleep I have an urge to sleep." Elizabeth said stumbling in.

"Good time?" Rossi asked stepping in to keep her balance.

"Yes, but I feel tired and a headache is forming."

"That is what we call a hangover, Princess." Rossi soothed as he walked her upstairs and helped her in bed and she was out like a light when her head hit the pillow.

* * *

"The only true love is love at first sight; second sight dispels it."

~Israel Zangwill

* * *

**There you have it kind of a boring Chapter but more interesting things are going too happen i promose! Thank you for being so supportive i appreciate it! I love you all!~Sara**


	19. I Don't Need You!

**First i'd like to say RIP Cory Monteith Glee won't be the same without you!**

**Second please don't hate me for how this ends**

**Third: I do not own criminal minds if i did i would be the happiest girl but i don't but i do own Elizabeth**

**and a story that inspired this chapter was written by kittypur69 it's called undying love so check it out :)**

* * *

"Even good people are obliged to deceive."

~Greg LeMond

* * *

~One Month Later~

After going to get drinks with the girls Elizabeth sworn off the alcohol for a while. Work was uneventful they didn't have a case in a while which is unheard of but the team didn't mind. Elizabeth got to have more dinners with her dad and she basically moved in to Spencer's apartment she was always there and by the time she wanted to leave Spencer would make her stay because it was so late he made her stay over. Two months and her relationship with Spencer was going very well. They went on many movie dates and they ate lunch together at work. Spencer fell more and more in love with Elizabeth with everyday that passed and Elizabeth did the same.

"So it wouldn't be plausible for the death star to be rebuilt—" Spencer was going on about a star wars theory he came up with when Aaron interrupted him.

"We have something." Aaron said walking into the conference room and everyone got up to follow. As they piled in and sat in their seats a letter popped up on the screen it was one word and the message didn't mean anything except to the young doctor.

_Zugzwang_

"What does that mean?" Derek asked confused, "And why is it relevant to us and a case?"

"Well this was sent directly to us addressed to Reid." Hotchner said.

Elizabeth looked at Spencer and his face grew pale and he swallowed the obvious lump in his throat. "Zugzwang is a chess term it's the point in the game where a player knows he is going to be checkmated and stuck he can either forfeit the game or get checkmated." Under the table his hand slipped over Elizabeth's and Elizabeth gave him a comforting squeeze.

"We have yet another stalker can we go back to the normal cases?" Prentiss asked rubbing her temples.

"Well we can't pinpoint where this came from it was hand delivered so we have no leads so we have to go to California for a case three girls were murdered" Hotch clicked the remote and three girls of the Mexican decent came up both stabbed numerous times in the abdomen area and a gash in all three girls throats.

"The stab wounds were post mortem." Elizabeth said queasily as she read the file, "Obviously this guy does not like Women and especially Mexican women."

"Yeah and he's killing a person once every three days we have 24 hours let's get moving wheels up in 10." Hotch said and everyone went up and got their go bags.

Hotch went directly into his office and rubbed against his temples. Another attack on this team was not something he needed. It seemed like this team was every unsubs' favorite target. He was aware that with what they do they had targets at there backs but in such a short time period he was getting frustrated and he didn't know what to do and he sighed.

"Aaron?" Emily knocked and came in closing the door, "You okay?"

"I can't afford to have another team member attacked or stalked or hurt while I'm in charge I can't afford to lose a friend or have them get hurt and another girl is going to die tomorrow and we can't do anything about it, I'm tired of feeling this way Emily,"

Emily put her hand on his cheek, "We'll figure something out we just need to focus on this case and try to save lives. You couldn't have prevented anything that happened to Elizabeth." Hotch grabbed his bag and sighed, "She doesn't blame you, you know."

"She won't look at me and unless I tell her to do something she won't talk to me." Aaron sighed and walked out with her. "I really do care about her and she was with me when she ran off I feel responsible some way" Aaron said as they approached leaving Emily behind.

Emily sighed and walked into the jet and sat across from Aaron but she knew that the conversation was over now and she opened up her book and just started to read.

* * *

Elizabeth was trying to get Spencer to open up about that letter but he won't he was focused on his case file. Elizabeth called, "Spence can we talk?" she tried to catch up with him but he was speed walking to the jet.

"About what?" Spence said, "The letter, I'm fine."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Oh really well, when you found out that was for you, you held my hand and your face was pale and you won't look me in the eye or look in my direction for that matter, you've help me with everything let me help you."

"Well, I don't need help I'm fine it was a word and it was a spur of the moment the unsub addressed it to me because he knew that I would know what that word meant and he is calling us out as a team." Spencer said boarding the jet an angry Elizabeth on his heels.

"Oh really, I think you're in denial, you're afraid that he's after you and you won't let me in I can protect you."

"Yeah you can barely protect yourself, thanks for the concern I don't need you hounding me and I don't need you to worry about me, I don't need you at all I can handle this myself now please I need to focus on the case." Elizabeth was taken back so was everyone else on the team.

"Fine, Hotch I'm suddenly not feeling well can you handle this one without me?" Hotch nodded "If I feel better I can go and help Garcia I'm glad I took computer classes when I was in college," and with that Elizabeth walked out of the plane tears welling in her eyes. Spencer didn't even look up from his file to watch her walk away. Spencer didn't need her, she knew that he had been a little distant not wanting to talk about himself or his past, but she never thought for one minute that he never needed her like she needed him. It felt like someone had punched her in the stomach and ripped her heart out at the same time. She needed a drink. No she needed to get drunk.

* * *

Elizabeth drove to the nearest bar and ordered a beer. A beer turned into rum and coke, which turned into a shot, that turned into a cocktail and by noon she was not seeing straight. The bartender cut her off and now she was just sitting trying to keep her eyes focused on something she had been crying that her nose turned red. Her phone had blown up so many times but she refused to answer, most of them were left by Penelope, Derek, David and she got one call from Spencer. She didn't listen to the voice mail either she wanted nothing to do with work at the moment.

"Honey, you don't look okay." Elizabeth looked up to see a pretty brunette girl take a seat next to her handing her a glass of water. "I saw you were looking woozy so I brought you a water" Elizabeth took a sip and looked at the girl.

"Thanks.." Elizabeth left it so she could fill it with a name.

"Diane," the girl held out her hand and Elizabeth shook it.

"Elizabeth, but people call mmeeeee Lizzie." Elizabeth managed to slur out taking another gulp of water.

"So rough day at work?" Diane asked moving to the seat across from her.

Elizabeth laughed, "Yeah something like that, more like trouble with my egotistical, proud, smart boyyfriend." She hiccupped and she realized that a headache was forming and Elizabeth was seeing two of the girl in front of her and the room was spinning that water was not helping. "I need to go I'm not feeling all that well." Elizabeth got up and she almost fell backward when she felt arms hold her up.

"You can't drive let me take you home." Elizabeth naively nodded her head half conscious and she was led to a van and Diane helped her in the back. Elizabeth laid long ways on the seat when her head hit a lap. She looked up and got a blurred out line of a man that looked familiar to her.

"It's you…." Elizabeth whispered as she heard the car start and the man's hand began to rub her thigh. The touch sent red alerts in Elizabeth's brain but her body was limp and her eyes began to close when she felt lips on hers that weren't Spencer's before she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

" Love is a renewable resource"

― Blanshard & Blanshard

* * *

**What is up with the Boys lately they need to let there pride go lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter i enjoyed making it and as always reviews are appreciated i love hearing from you and i'm so glad that people enjoy this story it means the world So much love i send your way ~Sara**


	20. Zugzwang

**Disclaimer: I own Elizabeth**

* * *

"Live in my house, I'll be your shelter just pay me back

With 1,000 kisses"

* * *

~Rent

The team was getting into the SUV and Emily sighed as she hung up the phone. "I hope Lizzie is okay. She's not answering the phone I'm worried about her." Emily turned to see Spencer with his eyes closed and he is pinches the bridge of his nose, "You okay."

"No, I have a bad headache and I feel bad I didn't mean to say all those things to Lizzie and now I'm really worried about her."

"She probably wants some space I don't blame her." JJ said Spencer was wrong in this situation and JJ only hoped that Elizabeth didn't do anything stupid for Dave and Spencer and the rest of the team's sake.

"You able to work Reid?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Spencer replied as they approached the police station.

The team all walked in and saw people walking around trying to get to their destination. David came up behind Spencer and patted him on the shoulder, "A word please." As the rest of the team were setting up Spencer and David when outside the station, "The guy on the jet who was that?" Rossi asked crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?" Spencer answered the question with a question. He didn't see an unfamiliar face on the plane.

"The man that took over Spencer Reid because that wasn't the man that my daughter has been fawning over for two months. The five years I've known you not once have I ever heard you yell at anyone like that before. You didn't raise your head from that damn file." Rossi softened his tone when he saw Spencer wince. "What's bothering you?"

"Lizzie, was right the letter is freaking me out, Zugzwang, it's like the unsub was telling me something." Reid said pulling out his phone.

"Who are you texting?" Rossi asked.

"Lizzie, she didn't answer my call so I'm going to text her." Spencer looked up and saw Dave smile.

Spencer quickly typed:

_Hey, please call me asap we need to talk, I'm sorry ~ Love Spence_

* * *

The ding of her phone was what woke her up. She tried to get up and get it but noticed she was trapped in a chair. "Son of a bitch." She muttered, why did this always happen to her. She was tired of being an easy target. "My head hurts."

"Well, that's because you went to town on those drinks yesterday." Elizabeth turned her head to see a brunette girl in a pink dress that looks like it came of her own closet and she looked closely and gasped. "Oh you like? I hope Spencer does I knew this dress would strike his fancy. He sure was drooling over you he'll be head over heels with me."

"I'm sorry who are you?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Oh I'm Diane I'm the girl that brought you the water at the bar yesterday, I guess all common sense gets thrown away when you're drunk huh? Like never taking drinks from strangers. You never know when they can slip something in your drink." Diane said stepping closer, " You have something I want and you're going to help me get it or I kill you and then kill your team."

Elizabeth looked up at her, "You are one person Derek will have shot you before you even thought of pulling the trigger."

"Ahh but a bomb will kill everyone before they whip out their guns." A man said grazing my shoulder I turned and it was the same who abducted me before. "The names Curtis. Or you will soon fit to call me the replicator."

I look at the two of them and then I look at Diane with defeat, "What do you want?"

Diane just smirked and giggled as she replied, "I want him, I want Spencer Reid."

* * *

The next day

The team was following a lead, which they had gotten from Garcia in the mid afternoon. They went to the basement of a mansion of a very powerful wealthy man and found him in the basement about to kill the girl that has been missing for three days. Spencer was relieved that they only took a day to solve the case so he could talk to Elizabeth because she hadn't returned his phone calls. They were on the plane back and he decided to call her.

"Hey you reached Lizzie Rossi leave a message at the beep" Beep.

"Hey Liz, it's Spencer, we got the guy and we're on our way home, I really wish you'd answer my calls I'm sorry I really am. I didn't mean what I said but I'm going to make it up to you. I promise. See you when I get home." He hung up the phone and fell asleep on the plane.

"Kid," Spencer jolted awake to see Derek looking over him. "We're back."

Spencer sprang up and ran off the jet. He was the first in the elevator and as the rest of the team filed in he pressed the button to get to the sixth floor knowing that Elizabeth would be with Garcia he knew that she was faking sick. When the door opens, and Garcia is there to greet us. "Where's Lizzie?" Spencer asked looking around not seeing his favorite red head anywhere.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little confused my Genius, but I thought she was with you."

"She stayed home because she wasn't feeling well." Derek informed his technical analyst.

"She must still not feel well because she isn't here." Garcia said.

Spencer turned back into the elevator and Hotch looked at him, "I need to apologized I messed up." Hotch nodded.

Spencer went into his car and drove to Elizabeth's apartment, luckily last week they exchanged keys so they didn't need to buzz in to come up. He ran upstairs and opened her door, "Lizzie?" Reid looked around the room it was clean. "Liz, you here?" Spencer looked in the bathroom no one her bed was made as if no one was in here. So he went in his car and went to his apartment and opened to find it strangely quiet as well. "Lizzie? You here? Lizzie?" He looked in every room and he couldn't find her anywhere. Spencer was getting concerned where was she?

Suddenly his phone started to ring. He looked at the caller and saw it was Elizabeth, "Lizzie, thank God you're alright! Where are you?"

"Spencer, I can't stay on the phone long, but I'm suppose to tell you this.." Elizabeth sniffled she was crying and Spencer knew then she was in trouble.

"What is it?"

"Zugzwang. Spence it's a—"The line went dead and Spencer's heart sank.

"If our love is Insanity why are you my clarity?"

~Zedd

* * *

**There you go I promise that there will be more Hotch and Emily in the mix but first we need to Save Lizzie! I hope you enjoyed this chapter thank you guys for the support you guys are truly the best!~Sara**


	21. So Close Yet it Feels So Far

**Thanks so much for your patience but it's finally up!**

**Disclaimer: i Only own Elizabeth :)**

**And away we goooo!**

* * *

"I remember when we kissed I can feel it on my lips

The time that you danced with me with no music playing"

~Miley Cyrus

* * *

Elizabeth felt a hand collide with her face. "It's nice that you were trying to warn him but I can tell there is nothing he won't do for you." Diane started stroking Elizabeth hair; "I must say that takes finesse how have you gotten him wrapped around your finger?"

Elizabeth looked away and she felt her hair being pulled so she was looking at Diane. "Hello, Agent Rossi you in there or do I need to bring in Curtis," Elizabeth cringed, "So I'm going to ask again, You knew at one point that you had him what was it?"

Elizabeth sighed, "At a fundraiser, we were dancing we were undercover and we were dancing I loved the song and I started to sing to him," Elizabeth sniffled she didn't realize she was crying, "The unsub came and he was looking for me and Spencer help me hid, but I couldn't let innocent people die because of me."

"This better get interesting quick I'm close to snoozing," Diane sighed.

"All it took was one look and Spencer knew what I wanted to do and he tried to stop me, I turned to him and I kissed him it was the second or third day we knew each other. That's when I knew. A dance and a kiss." Elizabeth chair spun and she was face to face with Diane.

"What was the song?" Diane said.

"To whom it May Concern by the Civil Wars." Elizabeth replied.

"I can do that I can recreate that and make him see that I am just like you." Diane smiled and left.

Elizabeth felt a cold sweat on her spine "Isn't that sweet." Curtis's voice lingered in her ears. She felt his hands on her shoulder.

"Why me?"

Elizabeth felt his breath on her ear, "You make me feel young again."

"Stop! Leave her we need her to be fully aware and not emotionally scar her because we should be having another guest coming and we need to prepare." Curtis moved and walked out with Diane.

* * *

Spencer was lucky to find his team members in the bullpen. "Is Hotch still here?"

Derek looked at his friend and laughed, "Is that even a real question? Yeah he's in the office." Derek noticed that his friend looked crossed, "Hold up, kid, what's wrong?"

"That note was directed at me and the person that wrote it just took the one thing that matters most to me." Spencer said running up the stairs in Hotch's office and opening the door and closing it quickly, "Hotch! Lizzie she is gone."

Hotch's face hardened, "How do we know that she didn't just went for a walk?"

"Hotch, she didn't come into work today, she wasn't in my apartment or her own and she called me and she told me that she was to send a message. It was Zugzwang. Whoever sent me that letter has her and he is hanging her over my head I'm the real target."

Hotch got up and out of the office and called everyone from the bullpen to the conference room.

"You okay, Reid?" Alex asked as the team sat down.

"No, guys this is all my fault. If I wasn't so stubborn I could have prevented this." Spencer was shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair.

"Pretty Boy, listen to me. You did not force her into that car and you didn't take her away. This isn't in any way your fault and I'm sure she knows that too. I have a feeling the unsub was planning this for a long time and he got his opportunity."

"Spence," He turned and saw JJ, "You may have the best insight on who might have taken her. So we need to do an interview"

"There's too much information to sort out and I can't think straight."

"Then we get you out of the office." JJ said giving a warm smile it was small and this was suppose to be a smile of comfort but Spencer wasn't going to feel better until he sees Elizabeth again.

"Can Penelope do it?" Penelope looked up at the young doctor shocked that he had chosen her. Penelope looked at him and she nodded.

"Let's go, Kiddo," Penelope and Spencer walked out.

* * *

Dave was looking out the window and Hotch walked over to him, "Dave? Are you okay?"

Dave kept staring at the window, "I was going to go and see if she was okay but the plane was getting ready to go. I should have stayed with her."

Hotch scrunched his face, "Dave, you couldn't have done anything. Even if you did do something Lizzie wouldn't tell you where she was going regardless, when she is guarded she retreats."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Dave asked turning to face his friend, "In the two months I have known that girl I have failed her as a father. I would've been in her life if her mother had let me, but she didn't want me in her life, and look at what her mother did to her. I could've saved her Aaron and now I only get to be the man that gave her life and she didn't get to know until she was older and I still can't protect her."

Aaron looked at him, "Lizzie adores you more than you know, did you know that she researched you when her mom was passed out she wanted to know more about her dad. She has read all your books and she even keeps a scrapbook of any newspaper clippings that mention you. She wrote this in her application."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Dave asked to himself. "And how do you know all this about her?"

"She comes across confident but she is still that scared little girl inside. And I guess you can say I'm good at my job." That got a smirk from Dave.

* * *

"Alright, Boy genius, I brought you to this place because this is where you two had your last big date." Penelope said as she linked arms with her friend. "Now where do you think that our perky little Rossi, would go after that little argument."

"I would assume she would go home." Spencer said, he stopped in his tracks, "Wait check her Credit Card records she would go shopping or go eating, I noticed that when she is stressed or not feeling happy she would go shopping or go eat." Spencer smiled, "She had taken me out to dinner and she had ordered a shake a burger and curly fries. She was not having a good day and she looked at me and said, 'Don't judge me' and she gave me the most beautiful smile."

"Well come on pretty boy we need to get to my lair Asap!"

Spencer had hope that he would be reconnected to the girl of his dreams.

* * *

Dave was holding on to his thoughts hoping his little girl would come okay.

* * *

Derek was looking at the T.V monitor seeing that bright smile of his friend and hoped she'd come back safe.

* * *

Emily was shooting her rage at the range she was going to end the people that tried to hurt her family.

* * *

JJ made sure to call home to tell Will, and Henry how much she loved them because she feared she may lose a loved one.

* * *

Hotch rubbed his temples in his office and looked at Lizzie's file hoping not to fail her for a second time.

* * *

Penelope drove like a demon to help find the girl that became like a sister within days of their meeting.

* * *

Elizabeth hurting and a little scared looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes dreaming of being with the family and the man that she loved that took her in, within two months of her working there.

* * *

"You read my mind like a letter,

When I'm cold you're there like a sweater."

~Demi Lovato

* * *

**The end of 21 wow longest story i've written sorry it has taken so long for it to come out. It was a mixture of me being busy, me having writer's block, and me blankly staring at microsoft word for a good hour before i got inspired. Thank you all for the love and support i write this for you and i put all the love in the world in it and it's nice that you send the love right back and i feel it everytime i get notified that i get a new follower or review or favorite, you are without a doubt the best and i have to say thank you. Please let me know what you think and keep sending and spreading the love! ~Sara**


	22. Good News, Bad News, More Bad News

**Disclaimer: I own Elizabeth!**

* * *

"With just one look and now I'm not the same,"

~Avril Lavigne

* * *

Penelope was typing furiously and she found exactly what she was looking for, "My Genius, look she was using her credit card yesterday about the time you left till noon at a bar down the street from here." She turned to see a disgruntled Spencer, "Hey," Spencer looked at her, "This is good news."

Spencer nodded and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Garcia," He walked over to the bullpen and confronted Hotch, "Hotch, Lizzie, last used her credit card at the bar down the street from the time we left till noon."

Rossi, looked over at them, "That's odd because after that night with the ladies she swore of Alcohol."

"Let's go and check the scene out." Hotch orders and everyone walks down to the bar.

Morgan and Dave look in the bar, "It looks like no damage was done."

"Can I help you, guys?" The bartender asks a little annoyed.

"Yes, have you seen this girl yesterday?" Dave took out a picture of Lizzie.

"Yeah she was getting smashed and a lady with brunette hair and tall stature offered her some water. Not too long after the two girls left. It seemed one was helping the other because she couldn't walk and she was close to passing out. Why?"

"She's missing." Derek stated firmly.

"Oh" The two agents were about to walk away when he said, "Wait, we were slow so I happen to overhear their conversation. The girl was drinking because she was having Boyfriend problems and that seemed to have gotten the other girl's attention quickly."

"Thank you that helps," Dave said.

"I hope you find her, she looked so heartbroken." The bartender said before Derek and Dave walked out. Dave could picture Elizabeth tears streaming down her face when she took a drink.

"So she left with a girl yesterday she was so intoxicated she couldn't walk and she was ready to pass out." Derek informed them.

"Okay so let's think of this logically, after the argument Lizzie, goes to the bar, she drinks for a while and the Unsub approaches her offers her water to help keep the liquor down." Morgan said,

"She can't think clearly because she isn't sober it made her an easy target. The Unsub could've spiked the water with a sedative to knock her out." Hotch offered to the profile.

Spencer's phone rang and he looked at the caller ID. "Lizzie?"

"Spence, put me on speaker," Spencer did as he was told, "Guys, they are giving you another breadcrumb, In the office there will be a box for Spencer it will help him find his way to here."

"Them? It's a team?" Dave asks.

"Yes, Curtis wants the team and the other wants.." Elizabeth couldn't finish her sentence.

"Wants?" Emily nudged on.

"Diane want's Spencer" Lizzie picked up her pace in talking knowing she gave her away, "Guys if I don't make it know I love you and you're the best family a girl can ask for. And Spencer, I'm sorry!" The line went dead.

The team looked at each other and they all ran back at the BAU headquarters. "Guys this came in for Reid." Penelope handed the box to Spencer.

Spencer looked at the box and slowly opened it to reveal a joker card. Spencer pinched the bridge of his nose. "The first time we kissed."

"What is it?" JJ asked looking at her best friend with concern.

He turned around and exposed the joker card that was in his hand. "She has her the place where we shared our first kiss. When Eric was looking for her." Spencer was walking to the elevator when Emily and Alex block his way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Emily asked crossing her arms.

"I'm going to save the girl I love." Spencer said. He felt something hit the back of his head. He turned around and saw his vest on the floor; he looked up and saw the rest of the team vested up.

"Not without us, Kid." Dave said, watching the love of his daughter's life put on the vest. They all went to the cars and sped to the hall where the fundraiser which took them all of three minutes.

"Morgan you and Prentiss take the back." Hotch began.

"No, the only way we can get Lizzie out is if I go in by myself." Spencer said,

"Okay, fine, but we go in regardless in ten minutes." Hotch ordered.

"Give me a half hour please." Spencer gave him that look of determination and nodded.

"What do you plan on doing?" Alex asked looking at the young doctor with concern.

"Im going to tell her I love her. Spencer slowly walked up the stairs and when he reached the door there was a sign that read:

_No Gun No Vest._

Spencer took off his Vest and took the gun out of his holster. When he walked in he saw the lit hall and heard to Whom it May Concern playing. Looking around seeing no sign of Lizzie, "Spencer Reid. I knew you would figure it out." He turned to see a girl that he recognized, he had seen her before but he couldn't place where. He couldn't help but noticed he was wearing the same dress that Lizzie did that night.

Spencer knew how to play this game, "Hello Diane."

"Care to Dance?" Diane asked.

Spencer held out his hand, "Of course," Diane slid her hand into his and he put his hand on her waist.

"Wait, someone may want to see this. Curtis?" She yelled.

Curtis brought out a bruised and half conscious Lizzie out and she looked up and saw Spencer with Diane Dancing and she knew that Spencer was doing it to save her but it was still hard to watch.

"You know I really do love this song." Diane said as Spencer and her began to sway.

"Me too as much as I love you." That made Diane stop in her tracks.

"What did you just say? Diane stuttered.

"I love you, Diane, the moment I met you I fell in love with you." Spencer said looking in her eyes.

"Prove it." Diane said and Spencer without thinking kissed her passionately making Elizabeth look away but Curtis forced her to watch.

Diane pulled away, "Liar." She pulled out a gun and pointed it at Elizabeth and pulled the trigger. Diane had bad aim and hit Curtis right in-between his eyes. Spencer twisted her arm to make her drop the gun and he kicked the gun away and held her arms behind her back as the team rushed in. Derek cuffed Diane while Hotch went to Curtis and tried to find pulse. JJ and Emily were trying to get their friend to stay conscious.

"Lizzie hey, you can't leave us right now. Spencer needs you." Emily said.

Elizabeth grabbed both of the women's hands, "Don't let me die." A tear slid down her cheek.

"There's no way that we will just keep holding our hand." Emily encouraged but Elizabeth felt her eyes get heavy. Soon they began to droop and Elizabeth slipped into unconsciousness. The paramedics came and strapped her onto a stretcher. Emily and JJ looked at Spencer and he looked like he failed. That was exactly how he felt he failed her for a second time. He thought that she wouldn't make it this time that he was too late.

"Reid." He turned to see Dave standing behind him. "Look I know you hate that you have to see her like this for a second time I do too but it's over now and we can all relax."

"I failed her, I failed to protect your daughter, so maybe I'm not the right guy for her." Spencer said as they walked to the car.

"You really believe that to be true?" Dave asked driving to the hospital, "Let me tell you, I had Penelope go through Elizabeth's file when we first met, and do you know what we found." Spencer shrugged, "She was clinically depressed. She told me that ever since she joined the team and started dating you that the doctor said she didn't need to be on meds anymore. Spencer you were the best thing that's happened to her in a long time and right now she needs you the most."

Spencer looked out the window when they pulled up to the hospital, Dave was right but the last thing that Elizabeth said to him haunted him.

_Spencer I'm sorry!_

She had nothing to be sorry about, Spencer knew that he was wrong in this argument that they had. "Come on, kid." Dave said as the car was parked in front of the hospital. The two walked into the hospital and was led to the waiting room where the rest of the team was waiting "How is she?"

"She's in surgery but they said that she has a good chance." Hotch replied with a solemn look, "I'm sorry, Dave, I shouldn't have let her leave."

"She would've left regardless of what you said, she's stubborn like that." Dave said sitting in a seat.

It was about two hours before a doctor confronted the team. "Is she okay?" Penelope asked.

The doctor smiled, "She will be fine she's in recovery, we're going to put her in her own room tomorrow so you guys can go home and get some rest and come back tomorrow.

"I'm her father, and he is her boyfriend can we stay." Dave said gesturing to Spencer.

"Sure thing." The doctor said.

"We'll call you when she's in a room." The team nods and leaves as the doctor leads them to the room where Elizabeth is peacefully sleeping.

Spencer takes the chair in the corner as Dave takes the chair right next to Elizabeth's bed and holds her hand. Within the hour Dave fell asleep along with Spencer.

* * *

The next day Spencer and Dave woke up when the Doctor came to move her to her new room as Elizabeth still was asleep. Spencer called the team and notified them, Hotch gave everyone including himself a few days off for it was well needed and everyone wanted to visit with the young agent.

Around 9:00 am is when Elizabeth woke to find her father sleeping at her side. "He hasn't left your bedside since you got here." She turned to the corner of the room where the young doctor was staring at her.

"Spencer? What are you doing here so early?" Elizabeth asked rubbing her eyes. Wincing as she looked up into the mirror and found she had bruising around her eye.

Spencer got up and walked over to Elizabeth, "I stayed over, Lizzie, I feel like I failed you for the second time."

"Spencer, I don't blame you for this happening to me, I was the one that drank uncontrollably because I was overreacting about a silly argument." Elizabeth grabbed his hand. "I love you more with everyday that goes by you have filled my life with a happiness I never knew existed. You didn't fail me. You saved me."

Spencer was filled with emotion, "I love you so much." Spencer leans in and kisses her with all the passion he can give.

Once again they were interrupted by hoots and hollering. When they pull away they see the team with balloons and teddy bears for Elizabeth and smiling as they saw the two lovebirds making up.

"You guys you didn't have to do that."

"Yes we did my sugar plum," Penelope said with a teddy bear with a purple scarf and a sweater vest that resembled the ones Spencer owned.

Dave finally woke up when everyone came in. "Good morning old man." JJ joked.

"A man's age is not something you joke around with JJ." The team laughed and the doctor came in. "Hey guys can you guys leave for a minute I need to tell Miss. Rossi Something." The team all nodded.

"Can Aaron stay?" To say the least everyone was really surprised at Elizabeth's request.

"Are you sure?" Aaron asks.

"Yeah," She looked at Dave and Spencer. "Dad, Spence please go get some sleep for me or at least something to eat. The two men nodded and walked to the cafeteria with everyone else as Hotch stayed behind

"Now, Miss. Rossi I don't know if you knew this but you were 8 weeks pregnant." Elizabeth's eyes went wide, "When you were getting beat up the baby died due to the trauma and stress. And I'm sorry to say but due to the new scar on your abdomen the scar tissue is too deep and.."

Elizabeth grabbed Aaron's hand tears streaming down her face. "And what?"

"If you wanted to have kids in the future you would be unable to. I'm sorry." The doctor left.

"Lizzie." Aaron said taking the chair Dave had sat in and occupied the seat.

"I didn't even know I didn't even noticed. I was so busy with everything I didn't know. Now I can never have a child of my own." Elizabeth said removing her hand from the head unit chief's and sobbed.

A few minutes she collected herself, "You know why I asked you to stay?" She turned to her boss and he shook his head. "Because I wanted to tell you how I didn't blame you for what happened to me, I wanted to apologize for acting so rude to you. Aaron, how am I going to tell everyone? Oh god how am I going to tell Spencer?"

Aaron looked at her and then out the door where he saw a pair of converse and a head of scraggily hair walking away from the door and turned to Elizabeth who luckily didn't notice and all Aaron did was rub her back and console her.

* * *

"I'm going to give all my secrets away."

~One Republic

* * *

**UhOH the Tension was here and gone now it's back again. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter like most of them I enjoyed writing this one and it's kind of longer than i usually right but i need to leave you guys wanting more ;) Reviews are always nice and i love reading them and i'm so glad that you all enjoy reading this story it was an idea that popped into my head and i'm glad that all of you have come to liking it you guys are the best lots of love ~Sara**


	23. So Much Love

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ELIZABETH and nothing else**

* * *

"I never meant to get us in this deep"

~Civil Wars

* * *

Spencer was going to pick up his jacket when he heard the doctor talking to Elizabeth and Aaron and he was upset. He was angry that some bastard took the one thing that could make her happy again and he needed to vent so he went down to the cafeteria hastily. He saw the team eating and trying to keep the mood light. "JJ, can I talk to you?" JJ looked up and nodded. She got up and she walked over to the hall out of ear range of the rest of the team.

"What's up Spence?" JJ asked as Spencer slid down the wall.

"I overheard Hotch and Lizzie, she is unable to have kids. I have a feeling it is because of what Diane and Curtis did to her. JJ I don't know how to feel about this." Spence rubbed his hands through his hair.

"That's a big deal, Spence," JJ said sitting next to him.

"That's not all I heard. JJ she was 8 weeks pregnant." Spencer whispered, "I know that it wasn't mine and we had talked about wanting to take this relationship slow so I know whose it was.."

JJ was shocked, "Why didn't she tell any of us?"

"She didn't even know and Curtis and Diane killed the child. I don't know what to do." Spencer sighed.

"You have to be patient let her tell you on her own terms. She will tell you when she's ready she has to process this herself too ya know." JJ said rubbing his back.

JJ got up and helped Spencer up from his seat, "Go, I'll keep everyone down here." Spencer gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're the best." Spence said and ran to the elevator and when the door opened Hotch was on the other side. "Hotch."

"She wants to see you, I know you heard I saw you, let her come to you that's my advice." Spencer nodded as Hotch got off the Elevator and Spencer got on.

When the elevator reached the floor that Elizabeth was staying on. As he approached her room he grew nervous. She was sitting on the windowsill and looking out the window. Spencer found her absolutely stunning the light hit her so perfectly. "You know you really shouldn't be out of bed." Spencer muttered trying to get her attention.

She nodded but didn't turn her head. "I saw you by the door Spence, assuming you forgot your coat right?" Elizabeth turned her head and Spencer nodded, "You know everything then?" Another nod, "I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore." Elizabeth sighed getting up and slowly walking to the bed and when she almost fell Spencer caught her but he didn't help her into bed he just held her.

"You think that because you miscarried and can't have children that I won't love you the same. Elizabeth Rossi, you're crazy if you think that. How could I possibly live a life without you? Two months have felt like two years. There hasn't been a day where we haven't gotten to know each other better." Spencer kissed her lips lightly but lovingly. The kiss made Lizzie weak in the knees if Spencer only knew the trance he held over her.

Lizzie pulled away and walked over to the bed leading Spencer there too and when he sat in the chair Lizzie gave a questioning look. "What do you think you're doing, Doctor?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Sitting." Spencer replied blankly.

Lizzie patted the spot next to her a sign for Spencer to lay with her. Spencer obliged and laid next to her as her head rested on his chest and his arm draped over her, "I love you, Doctor Spencer Reid." Elizabeth yawned.

"I love you too Supervisory Special Agent Elizabeth Rossi." Spencer responded as he pressed his lips on her head.

* * *

**1 year later**

Elizabeth walked into the BAU hand in hand with Spencer. Ever since the incident they have never been closer. Many lunch dates regular dates they even took a big step and Elizabeth moved in to Spencer's apartment. The team didn't find it odd at how fast they were taking their relationship because they all knew they didn't know if tomorrow would come for them. In fact the team was so happy that they were together. Even though they knew it the first case they ever worked on with Elizabeth, Also because of everything that the team has been through Emily and Aaron decided that they were going public about their relationship as well even sprang the news that they were getting married later that year.

"My pretties we have a case." Penelope said as she walked past the two lovebirds as they walked in heading to the conference room. Spencer gave Elizabeth a look. For the past year Elizabeth was stuck working at home because of the trauma from her kidnapping. Elizabeth always stressed about whether or not the team would come home safe and there were a few close calls but they would always come back safe and sound. Now she was ready to be back in the field. As Spencer and Elizabeth walked into the conference room, Hotch and Emily were talking in his office.

"Aaron, are you okay?" Emily asked looking at her Fiancé with concern as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"Yeah just haven't gotten a lot of sleep that's all. I've been worried about Jack. He's been getting picked on at school. You know that's how some serial killers get started by bullying." Aaron got up and walked into the conference room not leaving it up for discussion leaving Emily there dumbfounded.

* * *

"You you're always there for me when I need you most day and night you're by my side protecting me."

~Aly and AJ

* * *

**I know it's a little boring but it will pick up i promise i just didn't know where to stop it and this seemed like a pretty good place but once again thanks for the love and support i appreciate it alot :) ~Sara**


	24. Nightmares

**The only thing i own in this story is Elizabeth that's all :)**

**Thanks guys for all the love i appreciate it and you guys rock stay awesome!**

* * *

"Reality is never as bad as a nightmare, as the mental tortures we inflict on ourselves."

**~Sammy Davis, Jr.**

* * *

_Elizabeth walked home from work, Spencer was staying late to do more paperwork and they agreed that they would meet back at home. She walked up the steps that led to the apartment. Elizabeth noticed that the door was ajar and she automatically drew out her gun. She slowly opened the door and looked to make sure the room was cleared. She checked every room to see if any one was in her and her boyfriend's apartment and checked to see if anything was out of place. When Elizabeth didn't find anything she sighed and sat on the couch._

_A cloth covered her mouth and nose and she squirmed to break free and tried to not breathe in the welcoming chemical but she couldn't hold out for long and she feel asleep._

_Too quickly Spencer parked his car in the garage and when he walked up he called out to Elizabeth, "Lizzie! I'm home!" Spencer didn't hear anything and called out again, "Sweetheart?" He walked into the room and found Elizabeth bound and gagged struggling to get out of the tape. Spencer ran over to her and took of the tape over her mouth. "Who did this to you?"_

_"Spencer it's a trap!" Elizabeth shrieked! Before he could react he felt a blow to his head and Elizabeth began to cry. "Spence!"_

_Curtis emerged from the shadows and pointed a gun at Spencer's head. "You really think she would stay with you when she is having MY child." He gave a glowering look at Spencer. "Sorry I don't like competition." Spencer looked up at him and a shot was fired and Spencer's body went limp and Elizabeth screamed. "And I don't play fair either." Curtis turned towards Elizabeth and.._

* * *

Elizabeth jolted awake and she realized that she was on the plane and everyone was briefing on the case. They were going to Florida for a case of four girls that were murdered and one that went missing."Guys, why didn't you try to wake me up?" She asked rubbing her eyes and noticing that they were wet she guessed she was crying while she was sleeping as well.

"Sweetie, we tried and you punched Morgan in the gut. Hard." Emily pointed to Derek who was glaring at her.

"Sorry, I was having a nightmare." She moved over to where everyone else was and she placed herself next to Spencer. Spencer looked at the girl that he loved and mentally sighed ever since she was released from the hospital she had been getting nightmares. Spencer knew that all victims of a serious trauma they tend to never recover and they become very paranoid, Spencer was lucky himself that he has recovered from his kidnapping that happened 6 years ago. "I'm so sorry again I didn't mean to Hotch." Elizabeth said breaking his train of thought.

Aaron nodded, "It's okay, let's get back to the briefing." Everyone opened his or her file. "What we have so far is that this person is not confident enough to take these women by luring them somewhere which means that he is in a sense socially awkward."

"The victims all look similar so that means these victims are surrogates for someone that maybe rejected him or someone who hurt him." Derek offered up.

"He has medical training, the cuts on the women are precise and clean like a scalpel was used and the Unsub knew where to cut where the girls would bleed out the most which makes me believe that this guy is motivated by bloodlust and it's only a matter of time before he needs the urge to kill again." Spencer said.

"So this girl has no chance is what your saying?" Elizabeth questioned making it sound more like a statement. The plane grew silent and Elizabeth nodded, "That's what I thought, and this means that it's only a matter of time before he is fully confident and takes the girl that started it all."

"Lizzie is right so when we land, Spencer you and Prentiss go and work on a geographical profile, JJ you and Rossi go to the morgue find out anything you can on the latest victim. Morgan you and Blake go back to the latest crime scene. Lizzie, you and I are going to get set up in the station with Reid than we are going to talk to the victims family and see if they have anything they have in common." Lizzie nodded and everyone went about there business.

Elizabeth got up and sat next to her dad, Elizabeth hadn't really talked to him much after her incident and she felt bad about it. Dave on the other hand knew that she needed her space and didn't feel hurt by her not talking to him. "Hi, Princess." Dave said.

Elizabeth gave a smile, "Hi back." Her smile faded quickly, "I'm sorry I haven't talked to you much, I miss you." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

Dave kissed her head, "When this case is over we'll have dinner and watch a movie how does that sound?" She smiled and nodded, "Good, now tell me what's troubling you."

"I can't sleep. I have the same dream and it always ends the same." She looked over at Spencer reading his file very focused. Elizabeth lowered her voice so Spencer wouldn't hear, "With Spencer dying and Curtis turning towards me and…" Elizabeth stopped.

Dave turned at her questionably, "And?"

"That's it I wake up before anything else can happen." Elizabeth sighed, "I wake up in the middle of the night and then can't go back asleep afraid to have that dream again and it feels so real."

"The dreams will pass in time, Kiddo, I promise" Dave smiled and Elizabeth smiled back. Until the plane landed the father daughter duo talked and kept things light. What they hadn't known was that Spencer was listening to their earlier conversation. He knew that she had nightmares but he never knew the contents of those dreams and that she never slept after she woke up from one. He couldn't help but blame himself for what happened.

"Spence?" Spencer looked up to see Emily, "What troubling you?"

Spencer shook his head, "Nothing."

"Doctor Reid you are a terrible liar now spill." Emily ordered.

"It's my fault that Lizzie can't sleep and I can't do anything about it." Emily smiled, "No that's not what I mean, if I hadn't gotten agitated with her and just let go of my pride and told her what was bothering she would be like this."

"Hey, nothing that happened to her was your fault or hers. It was Diane and Curtis' she was the target all along and they had a good opportunity." Emily said grabbing his hand, "You saved her life and you're her hero."

Spencer scoffed, "Don't feel like one."

"When was the last time you took her on a date?" Emily asked.

Spencer thought back, "Lunch dates don't count do they?"

Emily shook her head, "When we had out late night picnic."

"Maybe I can convince Hotch to stay in Florida and you can take her somewhere." Emily said buckling herself in as the plane descended.

* * *

The entire day Aaron and Elizabeth found no connections; Dave and JJ didn't find anything unusual about the body except what they already knew from the file. Derek and Alex found no physical evidence, and the dump sights were scattered all over town Emily and Spencer didn't find a pattern yet and it was getting close to midnight.

"Guys, we aren't going to find anything as of right now so we should go get some rest and regroup tomorrow morning." Everyone nodded and went into the hotel.

Emily and Hotch stayed in a room and both fell asleep instantly. The whole team seemed to find sleep easily except for Elizabeth. She stayed in bed listening to Spencer's heartbeat and slowly began to fall asleep but forced herself awake. She got up trying her best to not wake up the sleeping Doctor when she found that he was in a deep sleep she went out to the balcony and sighed. She looked up and found the moon to be extraordinarily big and she pulled her ipod and played her favorite band, and a tear escaped from her eyes as To Whom it May Concern came on. While listening to her music she found herself drifting asleep.

* * *

Spencer woke up in the middle of the night to screaming. He looked over next to him to see no one there and he looked out to the balcony where Elizabeth was on a chair her head turning to and fro he hopped out of bed and grabbed ahold of her shoulders, "Lizzie, honey wake up. Lizzie wake up!" Elizabeth's eyes opened and she latched on to Spencer's neck. "I'm here."

Spencer rubbed her back, "It felt so real he killed you." Spencer closed his eyes and a single tear escaped from his eyes.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Spencer cooed.

He brought her back inside and they stayed up the rest of the night, just talking.

* * *

"Everyone of them brings a tear to your eyes and makes these sleepless nights worth it"

~Dave Pauli

* * *

**There you have it I hoped you enjoyed it. This Chapter was inspired by a dream i had so yeah :) Reviews are always lovely so thank you for and keep them coming i love hearing from you all lots of love! ~Sara**


	25. It's Okay To Not Be Okay

**Disclaimer: I own Elizabeth**

* * *

"Say what you want to say and let the words fall out, honestly I want to see you be brave"

~Sara Bareilles

* * *

Elizabeth woke up wrapped in Spencer's arms when her phone went off. She leaned over him and answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, Princess we got another body you and boy wonder need to get to the station." Dave says on the other side of the phone.

"Okay we'll be there soon." Elizabeth hung up and tried to get up but Spencer tightened his grip on her waist. "Spence, babe we have to go there was another body."

Spencer groaned and Elizabeth kissed him "Fine I'm up." He gets up, as Elizabeth get's dressed. She walks out wearing a black pants and white shirt and one of his black sweaters that she happened to snag from him.

"Thank you for staying up with me last night." Elizabeth said as he was getting dressed.

"You know most victims' of trauma nightmares go away within two years." Spencer replied.

"Great one more year of never getting normal amounts of sleep." Elizabeth sighed as Spencer came out fully clothed holding out his hand for her to take.

She took it and Spencer gave it a comforting squeeze. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elizabeth replied with a small smile as they walked to the elevator. The ride to the crime scene was silent but their hands were intertwined and the couple found it comforting.

When they arrived at the scene Spencer and Elizabeth met up with the others and they saw the overkill in the girl. "She never had a chance." Elizabeth whispered more to herself.

"He's getting closer to his target." Hotch said observing the body.

"He is confident enough to reach his target as soon as tonight is my best bet." Elizabeth added standing up and looking at where the body was dumped.

"We aren't sure of that." JJ countered.

Elizabeth didn't turn to look at the team she was focused on something but argued, "Well, since on the fourth victim my stalker took me I think I have a good idea." She turned around and saw the teams concerning looks, "Besides look we are in an alley and look what's directly behind me." She pointed to a billboard with a woman smiling that looked like the latest victims and the ones previous, her name written in bold print.

**Sylvia Gomez**

Alex went to a private spot to call Garcia and get information on the woman and if she had a possessive spouse or boyfriend. The coroner picked up the body and took the morgue and Elizabeth walked over to JJ. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lash out at you."

JJ gave a smile, "It's okay but you know if you want to talk about what's happened you know you can talk to us. Keeping it in isn't healthy. Trust me I know." Elizabeth gave her a confused look, "When I was younger my sister, committed suicide and I kept it in for so long that I snapped on a case that involved suicides and that's when I told Hotch my story. It felt good not to hide it anymore ya know." Elizabeth gave her blonde friend a hug and smiled.

"Thank you, JJ,"

Alex came back, "Sylvia was married and he was overly protective and she filed for divorced. His name is Jack Gomez he lives a few miles north of here."

The team files in to the two suvs and head over to the Unsubs house. The Unsub had his wife at gunpoint in his living room.

Garcia gave Hotch the home phone and calls the house. "Hello?"

"Jack Gomez this is Agent Hotchner from the FBI we have you surrounded please come out with Sylvia."

"No bring someone inside. Bring the girl that's next to you. The red head." Hotch looked and saw Elizabeth look at the window.

"If you don't She dies." Jack hung up and Hotch formed a tight line with his mouth.

"What?"

"He wants Lizzie to go in." Elizabeth nodded.

"Okay Tell me what to do." Elizabeth said.

"Don't go in with your gun at the ready go with it in the holster we will find a perimeter and block him in." Elizabeth nods and starts walking to the front door.

"Hotch, what is she doing?" Spencer asks approaching him as she sees his girlfriend walking in.

"She's going to negotiate." Hotch responded he looked at the young doctor, "She can handle this Reid.

Spencer sighed, "I hope you're right."

* * *

"So sick of wasting all my time How in gods name did I survive? I need a little sympathy To sore my insecurities"

~Panic! At the Disco

* * *

**I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter you guys as always rock thank you for all the support! Sorry it's a little short Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated makes me feel like i'm doing something right :)**

***ATTENTION ATTENTION PLEASE READ* I'm having a hard time with ideas and i really need all your helps so please give me some ideas in reviews or messege me on what you would like to see and i will give you all a lovely shout out and a big virtual hug! I Hope you guys have an awesome day**


	26. It's All Your Fault

**Shout out time!**

**Thank you to:**

**Harl956 and p95000 and Countryfan4life: You guys gave me some great ideas and i couldn't pick one so i picked them all! You guys are the best of the best and thank you for helping and all of your support and being cheerleaders to my crazy :) and like my promise you get a virtual hug *big Hugs***

**BUT WAIT!**

**Shout out to**

**kittypur69 you are just so sweet and kind that you also deserve a shout out and some love and thank you for supporting me and being my cheerleader *Big hug***

**THANK THANK THANK YOU! You guys rock**

**Now to the part you were waiting for!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN ELIZABETH ONLY!**

* * *

"Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure. The fearful are caught as often as the bold."

~Helen Keller

Elizabeth's heart was pounding in her chest. As she entered she saw that the gun was now pointing at her and she had her hands up in defense, "You wanted to talk that's all I'm here to do."

"Okay, have you ever felt betrayed by someone you love, Agent " He paused to look at the nametag, "Rossi?"

"Yes, the man I thought I loved tried to kill me he stalked me and threatened to kill my family." Elizabeth said, "Do you want her to feel the same pain you did? Well killing her isn't the answer."

"How do you know?" James spat, "You played victim when you were the one that broke his heart did you not? Do you even remember me?"

"What?" Elizabeth asked stunned from the question.

"I was Eric's best friend and now he's gone because of you! Because of you she filed for divorce!" The barrel of the gun hugged Sylvia's temple and she started to tremble.

"Look I'm sorry that you lost everything. But I didn't kill those women did I? Let her go if it's really me you want."

James looks at Elizabeth with an evil look in his eye, "No, no one is going to get out of this alive." He shot the gun and Sylvia's body went limp, James aimed the gun at Elizabeth before she was able to get her gun she felt a pain in her shoulder And she fell over. She heard one more gunshot and the door slamming open.

"Lizzie!" She heard Morgan, and felt surrounded and blurry images of the team were hovering over. Morgan's hand was trying to stop the blood on her stomach.

"I really hate seeing you guys like this." Elizabeth said trying to keep the situation light. "Where's Hotch and Spence?" She asked looking around.

Dave grabbed her hand and squeezed it to comfort him. "They are outside. Princess, just stay still." Elizabeth nodded and got on the stretcher and into the ambulance with her father.

Meanwhile..

"What happened?' Reid asked seeing Elizabeth going into the ambulance with Dave and Morgan, Emily, JJ, and Alex came out.

"She got shot but she is fully conscious and cracking jokes." Alex said putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

Spencer pushed her hand off and turned to his unit chief angry, "This is your fault! You should have stood her ground and said no."

"I was afraid he would kill her." Hotch said his mouth in his usual tight line.

"Well one of your agents once again got hurt! This is not fair to her she has had a hard time recovering as is and now she has to deal with this!" Spencer stalked away leaving the team shocked at his outburst.

"Hotch, this isn't your fault she said it was okay." Emily said holding his hand.

"Reid's right she got hurt because of my call." Hotch retorted, "This is my fault and I take full responsibility for it."

"Let's just go see if she is alright, she got hit in the shoulder so she will live. " Emily gave him a kiss on his cheek. The team then drove to the Hospital where Elizabeth was getting stitched up.

"Lizzie!" Spencer said running to her and giving her a kiss. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, my dad has been taking good care of me." She looked to see Rossi reading not paying attention.

Elizabeth saw the rest of the team, "Hi guys," She said smiling brightly.

"How you feeling?" JJ asked smiling.

"You know with every wound I get stronger." She looked at the Unit Chief that was looking at everything except her. "Hotch, are you okay?" He finally looked her in the eyes and gave a nod with his stern face. "Guys, give us a minute."

Spencer tensed up, "Lizzie, I don't want to leave you." He looked at her and rubbed her cheek with his thumb

Dave got up and wrapped an arm around the young doctor knowing why he is acting this way, "C'mon lover boy, it will only be a minute or so." He said dragging Spencer out of the area leaving Elizabeth and Hotch alone.

"What's bothering you?" Elizabeth asked patting the chair for him to sit down.

"What's bothering me is that you got hurt and it's on me." Hotch said as he sits down.

"Did Spencer, tell you that?" Elizabeth asked noticing that Hotch was not making eye contact, "He did, and you won't look me into the eyes which is what tells me that he did. Hotch if I wasn't willing to risk it all I wouldn't have agreed. You didn't pull the trigger and if Stauss gets on your case about it I will vouch for you."

"Look, Spencer brought it to my attention that you are having a hard time with getting over the other things so do you mind if I can tell you something?" Elizabeth nodded and Hotch looked at her. "We had a case a while back the reaper and he contacted me and said if I stopped hunting him he's stopped hunting them and we didn't stop. We got him then he escaped. Then he shot me in my home when we continued to hunt him. A few months after that, he got ahold of my ex-wife and my son. I was on the phone with him and I got Jack to hide but I had to hear that man kill my ex-wife who I still loved. When I got to the house I was attacked by him and I ended up killing him."

Elizabeth took his hand; in the past year he had been like a second father to her so this hurt to hear. "Why are you telling me this?" She asked in a low voice.

Aaron looked at the young woman's hand in his and took his other hand and covered hers and looked into her eyes, "Because talking about something helps holding it in isn't healthy. You need to properly grieve, I promise you that talking about it may make those nightmares you've been having go away." Elizabeth did something that shocked Aaron she hugged him.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, you didn't deserve it,"

"Elizabeth Rossi you are free to go your dad did the paperwork." The nurse said and Elizabeth and Hotch met up with the others. Spencer glaring at Hotch this wasn't going to blow over well,

"Miscommunication leads to fall outs"

~Taylor Swift

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed this Chapter Much love is sent your way and reviews are always nice and never necessary thanks for being awesome and spreading the love! ~Sara**

**P.S please keep sending me what you would like to see because you are in fact the readers and your imput means the world Do you want more of something less of something i would love to know!  
ALSO: Follow me on Twitter sara_ferrari23**

**Vine: Sara Ann (Warning alot of random things on this)**

**and i have a youtube but until i get more vlogs out i won't give you a link just yet but stay tuned! alright lots of love!**


	27. Story of Us Looks like a Tragedy Now

**Disclaimer: I own only Elizabeth**

**P.S the quotes are both from the song Go by the Civil Wars and the beginning quote is the girl perspective and the closing is the boys perspective but in this story it's flipped in a way but go check the song out and enjoy.**

* * *

"Why do you keep looking out the window?

Is there something left behind or never found?

Mmm do I even want to move?

How, if you knew what I was thinking

I wonder if they even dry a tear

Oh, there's just one way to find out"

The past two weeks has been hard for Elizabeth, she appreciated Spencer's help but he was suffocating her like a kid with a new teddy bear. Spencer hadn't even attempted to talk to Aaron during that time. Spencer was constantly worried about her, which she found cute at first but now she found it annoying and unnecessary. The weekend finally came to Elizabeth's rescue she was going to Dave's for the weekend. "Spence, calm down please." Elizabeth tried to calm his boyfriend pacing the floor.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Elizabeth's face-hardened. "What is that a crime?" Spence shrugged.

"You have an IQ of 180 and you just don't get it. I'll be fine, I'll be with my dad I will be completely safe I swear." She kissed him on his cheek.

"That hasn't stopped people from hurting you before.." Spencer said looking out the window.

"Are you going to be like this when I'm not with you on the field anymore?" As soon as the sentence she wished she could take it back she hadn't told anyone that she was going to stay behind and help on cases with Penelope and teaching the new FBI agents on profiling once a week. The only people that knew of her not going into the field anymore was Hotch because he was the one who approved it and Penelope to see if it was okay for her to share her lair which she was surprisingly ecstatic about it.

"What? Hotch cleared you to go back on the field."

"He also cleared for me to help out on cases with Garcia, I found it best because these situations keep happen. So let me ask again, are you going to be like this when you are gone and I'm here. I need to know that your head will be 100 percent on a case instead of worrying about me." Elizabeth said looking into the man she loved eyes to find something anything,

"Do you know that 90 percent of long distance relationships or relationships with a partner traveling a lot don't last? I like us and I don't want to ruin it. I just want to keep you safe." Spencer held her hand.

Elizabeth pulled her hand away, "Spencer, you have been suffocating me. I can't be under your watch 24/7. I don't feel like I'm in a relationship with you anymore it's like dating a parent."

"Do you really believe that?" Spencer questioned.

"Spencer, when I'm not out with you or in this house with you, you call me every half hour, everyday since we got home from that case which was two weeks ago! I appreciate that you care but I don't need to be checking in in half hour increments. Spencer I barely know you anymore…. Maybe that's the problem."

"What?" Spencer's hard face softens into a more hurt expression and you can see tears brimming in his eyes because he had a feeling he knew what was coming. He should have taken JJ's advice about taking her out on a date maybe this wouldn't have happened.

"Spencer we rushed into this relationship. I thought we could get through this-

"We can we can get through this." Spencer interjected grabbing her hands. "Please, I've only loved one other person and I had to watch her get killed, I can't lose you too. I love you too much!" Spencer kissed both of her hands.

"Can you go out of the state on a case and not worry about me here and keep all your focus on a case only calling me when you're in your hotel room and about to go to bed?" Spencer stood there in silence and that gave Elizabeth her answered and she sighed, "That's what I thought. I'm sorry Spencer, I can't keep feeling like I can't breathe because you are holding on to me too tight." She pulled her hands away and went into the bedroom to get into her luggage. Spencer let a few tears slip out of his eyes.

"Liz," Spencer whispered pain in his voice, which made Elizabeth, shed a tear herself. "Don't go."

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks and turned her head, "I'm sorry, Spencer, Goodbye." Elizabeth walked out of the apartment and left a broken Spencer to cry.

Spencer walked into his room and picked up a picture of him and Elizabeth and he smiled he looked so happy. She looked beautiful, as always, He hated himself for pushing her away. He was so afraid of loosing her like he lost Maeve and he just didn't want to feel that hurt again, but here he was looking at an old picture and loathing himself from holding onto Elizabeth too tight. He loved her so much but a bird needs to be free and live their life even when the owner is afraid of it running away. The truth of the matter was he didn't want her to go out without him because he was afraid that someone would take her again. This made Elizabeth feel like she was in a prison not in a relationship. It took Spencer two weeks to realize this and when he did she was already out the door. He went into the drawer and pulled out a black velvet box opened it and examined the diamond ring inside. What did he do?

* * *

Elizabeth drove to the only place that she knew she could just cry her heart out to. She parked into the driveway and carried her luggage to the front door and knocked on it twice. The door opened and Elizabeth hugged her father and cried. Dave hugged her back with one arm and picked up her carriage in the other hand. Dave sat his sobbing daughter onto the couch in the Rossi mansion and closed the door. "Princess, what's wrong?"

Elizabeth sniffled, "I didn't want to leave but I couldn't stay," was all she could mutter out. Elizabeth didn't want to leave Spencer, but what else could she do, she felt trapped. She could look at Spencer when she left that made her weak. She needed her distance from him and figure things out.

"Is this about Spencer?" Elizabeth nodded, "Did he hurt you?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No he was just being too over protective and I couldn't breathe, I felt like I was in a prison." Elizabeth buried her face in her hands as Dave rubbed her back to subdue the sobbing.

"You broke up with him?" it was more of a statement than a question; she nodded her head still in his hands. "You love him don't you?"

She lifted her head up and looked at her father and gave him an honest answer, "I don't know what I feel." This answer scared her because two weeks ago she was so certain that she loved him.

"Give it time, Princess," Dave said kissing her head, "Let's go get your room set up." He grabbed her hand and her luggage and they went up to set up the guest bedroom.

"Did Sirens steal your heart when you were looking?

Where'd you learn to lie the way you do?

Look's like you made up your mind.

I'd have to say I didn't see this coming

But who does?

You won't want to see me standing in the door"

* * *

**There you have it, another chapter concluded. I hope you don't hate me for the content in this chapter but with the ideas for the next one the next may be even crazier. Thank you all for the kind reviews they are always so positive i enjoy hearing them! Please review and tell me what you like and don't like and what you would like to see lots of love~Sara**


	28. Sit Back Relax, Relapse

**Disclaimer I only own Elizabeth!**

**WARNING:M material below!**

* * *

"Haven't you seen me sleep walking cause I've been holding your hand? Haven't you noticed me drifting oh let me tell you I am"

~Civil Wars

The weekend seemed to drag on for Elizabeth not a day went by when she didn't think about the resident genius. She couldn't wait for him to grow out of his over protective stage or she would've been trapped in a prison. She couldn't help but think about his over protectiveness is strangely out of character for him. Normally he would be spitting out information about almost anything and everything and Elizabeth found that endearing and very attractive but he hadn't for two weeks ever since she got home.

Monday she walked in with her father, Dave had been there when she cried for majority of the weekend Sunday she decided that she was going to get over this and start living her life the way she should. Spencer made his decisions and he hadn't called her in two days, which shows her that he has moved on too. Dave was proud of her and he oddly didn't want to break the young doctor's neck. Elizabeth was the one that broke up with him not the other way around and Spencer was lucky he just didn't know how lucky, If Dave found out that he hurt her in anyway the kid would be in the emergency room.

Elizabeth went and sat at her cubicle staring at the pile of paper work that was stacked on her desk. She opened one of her files and she felt 9 pairs of eyes staring at her, "You know you guys want to know you can just ask you don't need to stare a hole into my head" Elizabeth said not looking up from her work. She looked up once and jumped to see that the pairs of eyes that were staring at her were now staring at her surrounding her so she couldn't flee. "What would you like to know?" Elizabeth asked calmly.

"Dave told us that you two broke up. Who broke up with whom?" Garcia asked.

"I broke up with him."

"You guys were perfect together, what happened?" JJ asked.

"He got way too protective and he started to act weird it was like I didn't know who he was anymore." Elizabeth responded, "To answer generic questions I haven't talked to him the rest of the weekend, yes I moved out of his apartment, and I'm living with my father until further notice." The team remained silent and went back to their stations when Spencer walked into the door. As he approached his cubicle Elizabeth examined his face, His eyes were bloodshot his hands her fidgeting at his side and he wore a long sleeve sweatshirt and it was warm outside because it being summer and all.

Elizabeth disregarded his form and went back to work.

By mid day Elizabeth decided to take her break and eat her lunch. She walked in to a secluded part of the break room and she jumped when she heard someone take a seat next to her. She turned her head and found a man in his mid 20s with handsome features his green eyes were mesmerizing to her. He had short black hair and he was in a pressed suit with a purple tie. "Now what is a beautiful girl doing sitting all by herself?"

"No particular reason, just enjoying my lunch, now what would a fine gentleman like yourself come over and sit by me?" Elizabeth challenged, she was single so she didn't see what the big deal would be if she did a little flirting.

"Well, I need to keep you company, maybe, say how I've seen you around in the office I've thought about asking you out but then I heard you were dating that Doctor and word travels fast and I heard you're single again."

"Well I haven't been single for a while two days to be exact and It just so happens that I've been noticing you noticing me." Elizabeth smiled, "So does this charming man have a name?"

"Tom Gallagher, I know who you are I've seen you on TV you're the Elizabeth Rossi." He smiles as she takes a bite out of her sandwich.,

She looked at her watch, "Well, I love to stay and chat but I have to go get back to work.

"So let's continue this say after our shift?" Tom asks getting up with her.

"Um I'm sorry you seem like a really nice guy and all but I'm really not in the position to be dating right now I'm not completely over it. So I'm sorry." The real reason was she read this guy like a book and she didn't really trust him plus she really wasn't over Spencer.

"Well we'll go as friends." Tom moved in the same direction blocking her way out.

"I can't I'm spending time with my dad." Elizabeth responded walking away leaving him all alone. Tom wasn't planning on giving up anytime soon.

* * *

Spencer Reid was watching the scenario unfold through the window and stormed into the bathroom before Elizabeth saw him, made sure that no one was in the stalls locked the door from the inside took out his satchel and two little bottles with the word Dilaudid were in his hand He took the needle filled it up and stuck the needle into one of his veins.

"Just sit back, just sit back

Just sit back and relax

Just sit back, just sit back

Just sit back and relapse again"

~Panic at the Disco

* * *

**Thank you Thank you you guys never seize to amaze me with your support and compliments I really appreciate it and know that i love you all alot and i hope you guys aren't upset on where i left off on this chapter! As always reviews aren't necessary but always appreciated.**

**~Sara**


	29. We Need To Talk

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

* * *

"Rather than viewing a brief relapse back to inactivity as a failure, treat it as a challenge and try to get back on track as soon as possible."

~Jimmy Connors

The week later Elizabeth was doing her work when she looked up and noticed Spencer staring blankly at his files, she hadn't talked to him since their fight. Tom had also been trying to get her to go on a date where she kept refusing in a kindly manner. Spencer hadn't been acting the same since the incident and even the team was beginning to notice and was voicing their concerns. Elizabeth still wanted to be friends and she still cared about him, she sighed closed her file and started walking over to Spencer, when Tom got into her way with a red rose. "I won't take no for an answer."

Elizabeth was getting frustrated with this guy constantly bothering her so she gave him a long hard glare. "You keep this up, Tom and I'm going to file for Sexual harassment now excuse me," She moved her left and he blocked her way she moved the other way and he was there again. "I've had it!" She kneed him in-between the legs, "Would you take a hint already?" She walked over Tom who was doubled over as she got to Spencer, "Hey."

He looked up at her and gave her a small broken smile that made her heart twinge, "Hi."

"Can we talk?" She asked he nodded and he got up and they were going to go out into the hall, when Hotch came out.

"We have a case." Hotch headed into the conference room and Elizabeth looked at Spencer.

Spencer held out his arm telling Elizabeth to lead and she did and Spencer followed. "The case is a strange one." Garcia began as the two once lovers entered the room you could taste the awkwardness in the air. "You my pretties minus myself and my lovely Lizzie, are headed to the lovely state of Ohio 5 children have been brutally murdered all found in the forest they were sexually assaulted but it's not just one type of child." Pictures of boys and girls popped up on the screen and they were all racially diverse. "And each child has been killed 48 hours after their being reported missing.."

"There were two children just recently reported missing less than 12 hours ago." Elizabeth stated more than asked.

"That means we have a day and a half to find these kids alive let's not waste anytime." Hotch said, "Wheels up in 15" The team dispersed and Elizabeth collected the files.

"Go talk to him" Penelope said taking the files from Elizabeth's hand. "Go." Elizabeth walked out the room and headed to Spencer's area.

"Don't think were not going to talk about what's going on with you." Spencer looked up and saw Elizabeth standing there.

"I'm fine." Spencer said, avoiding eye contact.

"You're lying to me. Spence, don't act like I don't care."

"Well if you did you wouldn't have left would you?" Spencer said grabbing his go bag, about to leave.

Elizabeth grabbed his arm making him stop, "I'm worried about you Spence,"

"You lost that privilege when you walked out on me." Spencer yanked his arm out and walked away.

Tom as if on cue grabbed her waist. "Now how about that date."

Elizabeth glared at him. "No, or did the message I sent to your balls not reach your puny brain of yours?"

His gripped tightened and Elizabeth elbowed him and Morgan pulled Tom of her. Dave wrapping his arms around his daughter and Elizabeth was overwhelmed that she pushed her dad off and ran to the elevators and ran into Spencer who just so happened to see everything. "Spence.." Elizabeth whispered.

"Elizabeth.." Spencer responded Elizabeth began to sob and she felt a pair of arms around her. "Shhh calm down. I'm right here."

Elizabeth sobbed in his chest and at quick glance and saw Spencer's sleeves were rolled up and notices little holes where his veins were. Elizabeth closed her eyes. "You relapsed didn't you? Because of me?"

Spencer rolled down his sleeves and continued to rub her back not answering her question so she asked another one. "Are you high right now?"

"No today I came to work Sober. Now I'm glad I did." He whispered and this just made Elizabeth sob more and Spencer stopped the elevator. "I'm going to stay home on this case."

"Fine, but we still need to talk."

"We will, but not now." Spencer said quietly. They stood in that spot for about an hour but that didn't mean things were back to the way they were. Not even close.

"Everything Is not What it Seems"

~Selena Gomez

* * *

**Thanks for reading I hope you liked it as always reviews aren't necessary but greatly appreciated i like to know what you are thinking! Alright peace out girl scout or boy scout! ~Sara**


	30. Goodnight, Angel

**Sorry for it being a while since i updated been super busy but was inspired.**

**disclaimer: I own Elizabeth only**

* * *

"I said I love you, I love you, I love you"

~Charice

* * *

The former couple got off the Elevator to see the team standing there as Elizabeth wiped the last of her tears, "Thanks, Spence. Hotch, can I take the rest of the day off?" Hotch nodded, "Sorry I delayed you guys."

"Lizzie, why didn't yo-" Elizabeth put up a hand to cut off her father.

"Go, we'll talk when you all get back." She looked at Spencer telling him with her eyes to go with the team, he nodded and the team starting to leave as Spencer stayed behind. "I'll be fine here, Will you be okay?"

"Yeah," He gave a small smile.

"Stay clean please, you are needed on this team don't throw it away." Spencer detected the hurt she was feeling because she figured out his secret.

"I promise, cross my heart." Spencer kissed her cheek, "It belongs to you anyway." Spencer whispered in Elizabeth's ear.

He was running to catch up when he heard, "Come back safe, Doctor." This made Spencer stop and smile before he got to the car to take them to the airport

Elizabeth watched as the team drove off and went to go grab her things. "So are you okay?" Penelope asked as she got off the elevator.

"Fine, but I am going to go home and sleep, can you handle it solo til tomorrow or later tonight?" Penelope nodded and gave her a supportive hand on her shoulder and sashayed to her lair. Elizabeth walked to the locker grabbed her things and went to her car. Driving home was long and peaceful. She walked into the Rossi mansion and made sure she locked the doors, without even changing into something more comfortable Elizabeth, fell asleep on her bed and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Elizabeth then woke up and she noticed it was dark and she heard a noise coming from downstairs. She grabs her gun out of her nightstand and walks out the door clearing the hallway making sure no one was in the hall she checked all the rooms upstairs to make sure no one was in them either.

She slowly descends down the stairs trying not to make a sound and when she gets a view of the living room she drops her gun. Spencer and her dad both tied down and gagged, she runs over to them not thinking of clearing the room with her gun. When she gets hit in the head. Elizabeth doubles over looks up too see Tom and Curtis appear from the shadows which makes the young agent get up quickly and go for her holster only to find it empty. She gulped and ran to the stairs to retrieve her gun only to feel two strong hands get her. Elizabeth turned and screamed, Eric with dirt all over his face, his joker makeup and costume still on and a bullet hole in his chest was grabbing her in places that made her squeamish and when she looked down she was in a long purple gown it was see through so you could see her black garments she realized it was actually a robe. Elizabeth was shaking at this point.

"Let me go!" Elizabeth shouted in hopes someone would hear her and save her. Before she knew it the robe was off and she was in the middle of the living room on her knees being kicked like a dog. She mustered up enough strength to look up at her ex-lover and her father fear on their faces. She had never seen her dad afraid before. She closed her eyes and tears staining her cheeks. Too many tears had been shed; she was tired of always being afraid. Anger soon built up inside of her and she grabbed the foot that was about to kick her and she twisted it till she heard it crack followed by a scream that she recognized was Tom's.

She got up and felt something sharp being stuck in her neck and she was then overwhelmed with fatigue and she fell only to feel a pair of hands catching her and laying her on the floor. She didn't fall unconscious as she hoped. No, Elizabeth had no control over her body only her eyes. She couldn't scream or move she was paralyzed and this only made Tom, Eric, and Curtis laugh.

Hours went by and all three men got their share of Elizabeth and the drug was starting to wear off and She was being tied up with duct tape. Tom sat next to her and clamped a hand over her mouth as he iced his ankle, "You'll like this part toots.

Eric was taking Spencer as Curtis Dave and kneeling them in front of her and Tom. Curtis and Eric soon took out guns from their jackets at the same time and Elizabeth jolted trying to reach her father and Spencer. Tom got a firm grip on her. Her cries were no more than muffled noise; Tom had his hand around her mouth so tightly she felt like her jaw was going to be broken.

"The executions today are for two sinners." Curtis began the statement made Elizabeth's eyes roll receiving a slap on butt., "The first is Spencer Reid, former drug addict. The next is David Rossi, the father that abandoned his daughter." The guns pressed to the two men's temples. Elizabeth saw a change in both their behavior. The two FBI agents straightened their backs and looked at Elizabeth with brave faces when the guns fired and blood spattered all over Elizabeth's exposed body.

* * *

Elizabeth jolted awake; her forehead was sweating making her hair stick there. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and dialed a number. "Reid." Spencer answered on the other end.

"Hi," Elizabeth muttered, she knew she was crying and Spencer could tell she was distressed by her voice.

"Everything okay there?" Spencer asked with a lot of concern in his voice.

"No, are you busy?" Elizabeth asked hoping he was she just needed to hear him talk to calm her down..

"Liz, its 9:00 at night here I'm in my hotel. What's wrong?" Spencer asked lying on his hotel bed.

"I had another nightmare, This time Eric was in it and he was wearing the joker costume and had the gun shot wound that I gave him and Tom, and they all did things to me while you and my dad watched and… They killed you in front of me and both of your guy's blood was on me, and no one was here to wake me up and I needed to talk to someone and you're normally the one that helps me with this. I'm sorry if I bothered you."

"Elizabeth, it's okay, you aren't bothering me, I was actually going to call and tell you that I took all the stashes I had of mine and threw it in the dumpster when we landed."

Elizabeth smiled at the news. "I'm glad, don't think you aren't getting out of talking to me Spence,"

"Wouldn't dream of it any other way, Miss. Rossi. As for your dream, don't worry me and your dad are very much alive and he's anxious to come home to see you."

"Spencer can I ask you something?" Elizabeth bit her lip.

"You just did but okay." Spencer laughed trying to keep the mood light.

"Did you mean what you said before you left?" Elizabeth asked, "About your heart?"

Spencer smiled even though she couldn't see him, "Yes, I did. I love you you're my angel. Hmph Angel I like the sound of that."

"Me too." Elizabeth whispered.

"Don't fret too much about those dreams, they are going to past I promise."

"Okay, Well, I'm going to go watch some tv. Goodnight Spence,"

"Goodnight, Angel." Spencer said hanging up and smiling.

Elizabeth stared at the phone and smiled, "His angel." She whispered to herself.

* * *

"You. You're always there for me when I need you most day and night you're by my side protecting me"

~Aly and Aj

* * *

**There you have it i just wrote this within an hour i hit a wave of inspiration sorry again for the long wait and i hope you enjoyed this chapter a lot. As always reviews are never necessary but always welcomed and until next time :) ~Sara**


	31. Just Come Home to Me Part 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Julia**

* * *

"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."

~Lao Tzu

Elizabeth slept the rest of the night with no nightmares. She walked into Penelope's lair looking refreshed and genuinely happy. "Good morning, Penelope,"

Penelope turned around with a knowing smirk on her face. "I know that look, it's the look you got after your first date with Spencer. Spill. New man in your life?"

Elizabeth sat in a chair next to her. "I had a really bad dream last night it was really bad and normally Spencer wakes me up before it gets to the worse part. Well it got to the worse part last night. Than I woke up I was scared and crying I called Spencer and in our own way we made up.

Penelope attacked her with a hug, "Pumpkin! I am so happy for my babies." Elizabeth laughed.

The phone rang and Penelope answered, "Goddesses of all knowledge and sassiness how may we be of service?" which made Elizabeth laugh.

"Hey, lovely ladies we need your knowledge." Derek said on the other end, "Is there anyone in the area, who has schizophrenia that was recently released from a mental hospital."

"Garcia, this guy would've had many problems in the hospital he's very unstable he would've been trying to get into fights and attacking the nurses." Spencer added, as Penelope was typing quickly to find what they were looking for it. "There is a hit, but it's not a he it's a she, her name is Regina Hayes and she is a fighter she use to find arguments with other patients. She even tried to stab the nurses and the nurse was barely alive when security found her."

"Thanks Baby Girl," Derek said about to hang out.

"Wait!" Elizabeth said taking the phone off speaker, "can you put Spencer on?"

Derek laughed, "Sure thing, darling, Pretty Boy." She heard him call and the shuffling on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you aren't going after her are you?" Elizabeth asked in a whisper Penelope acting like she was busy.

"Liz-" Spencer began.

"Spencer, the last time you were you know, you put yourself in danger and I want you back home.'

"I'll stay on the phone with you until we convict her. That way you know that I'll be okay. Elizabeth I'll be okay." Spencer tried to assure her

Elizabeth wasn't convinced but she wanted him to know 'tshe trusted him, "It's fine I think with my luck you know something would go wrong. Just come home to me."

"I'll even come back with no scratches." Spencer chuckled.

"Don't make promises you can keep, Doctor."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Angel, I love you, I know we aren't officially back togeth-

"I love you too." Elizabeth cut him off. She shakily hung up and Garcia had the news coverage one seeing the FBI SUV driving to the house. Garcia grabbed her hand as they were watching the T.V. The team got to the house and Aaron and Emily were standing behind the SUV guns at the ready. Rossi and Reid were about to go into the house when a woman came out with a hostage gun in her hand. She saw Spencer lowering his gun stepping forward., "What is he doing?" Elizabeth asked.

She knew exactly what he was doing he was trying to talk down an Unsub. The woman dropped the gun but she had some sort of remote and she pressed a button on it where the house exploded, "Oh my!" Penelope turned from the screen but she saw her father and lover on the ground and looked to be unconscious.

"Penelope I need to get there now!" Penelope was typing on her computer.

"Go now! I just emailed this to Anderson and the Jet is ready now." Penelope said.

"Thanks Garcia," Elizabeth yelled as she was running to get to her dad and her rock, the man she wanted to marry one day.

The Jet got to Ohio within the hour. None other than Aaron welcomed her. "Hotch." Elizabeth whispered as she ran to her Unit Chief and wrapped her arms around his waist. Elizabeth soon found him to be a great friend and a person she could tell anything to because of what he told her about his problems.

Elizabeth pulled away surprised that she wasn't crying she was angry. "Did she survive too?" Hotch's expression did not change. "She did, didn't she."

"Lizzie, you're not in the right state of mind." Hotch said as they got into the car and started to drive to the hospital.

"I want to be the first to interrogate her Hotch clear me to go into the field. I want to know her reasoning. I want to know what she's thinking."

"You're bias. It wouldn't be right." Hotch said than looked at Lizzie and he knew how it felt.

He saw her visibly shaking she has taken that vulnerability and turned it into anger. "Aaron, please, what if it was Emily, or Jack. You would want to talk to her confront her."

"You're right and the last time I did that I was so angry I beaten a man to death. I will not allow you to go in not alone at least."

"Fine, are they going to be okay?" Elizabeth asked clearly changing the subject.

"Dave will be fine he has a few cuts and bruises Spencer was very close.." Hotch put the car in the parking spot,

"I know I watched, He promised me he would come back without a scratch" She walked in subconsciously grabbing Hotch's hand and Hotch gave it a comforting squeeze.

Aaron led her to the waiting room where Dave was signing papers for release. "Dad!" Elizabeth ran and gave him a hug, "I'm glad that you're alright."

Dave was stunned to see his daughter here. "Of course, Princess, what are you doing here?"

"I came when I saw it on the news." Elizabeth said not letting go of her father.

"I'm okay, Princess." Dave looked up at the team and Elizabeth pulled away and hugged everyone and just sat in the corner and waited for a doctor to give an update of any kind.

A doctor came over, "Okay I have good news and bad news," The team all stood up except for Elizabeth she just looked up, "Good news is we saved all of the people involved. Bad news is your Agent, he's in a coma." The air grew tense and it felt as if all eyes were all on Elizabeth, the team for the first time was afraid of her she looked furious. Little did they know that her heart felt like it was ripped out her chest.

Elizabeth got up and she walked over to the team her eyes had anger in them. "Where is Regina Hayes?"

"I rather feel Pain than nothing at all"

~Three Days Grace

* * *

**Alright here you go, Well it's that time where school is starting again and i'm off college so i don't know how often this will be updated so please be patient i will try my hardest to update as much as i can in the mean time this would be a great opportunity to tell me what you would like to see in the future. So keep the reviews coming I LOVE hearing from you. Thanks for all the love ~Sara**


	32. Just Come Home To Me Part2

**Disclaimer: I only own Elizabeth!**

* * *

"Smile though your heart is aching smile even though it's breaking"

~Charlie Chaplin

* * *

Regina was in her room watching TV when a figure stood in her doorframe. It took a lot of persuading but Elizabeth was allowed to confront the woman that almost killed the two greatest men in her life. "I was figuring you would come and talk to me I was getting lonely over he-"

"Shut up! You don't get to say anything except answering my questions understand." Elizabeth retorted walking into the room with a scowl on her face.

Regina held a smug expression, "Whatever you say Agent Rossi. Weren't you supposed to be back in Virginia?" Regina was trying to antagonize Elizabeth and she wasn't having it.

"I flew over I only have one question for you why did you do it?"

Regina's smug look turned into a smile. "A friend asked me to bring the team over and I was to execute two agents."

"Why?"

"Because of you." Regina smirked and turned back to the TV.

"Me?'

"I believe that was what I said."

"Who hired you or asked you to do this 'job'?" Elizabeth asked before she left.

"Agent Tom." The name made her heart stop she turned around and she slammed the door and didn't realize how hard she slammed it until she saw the glass shatter and tons of eyes on herShe was stopped by JJ, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Elizabeth's tone was harsh and she maneuvered her way around JJ and avoided the rest of the team and went into Spencer's room. She looked at him as he lied there limp the heart meter making even beeps. Elizabeth, closed the door and locked it before anyone came in and pulled her our. she sat down and let all her emotions out, she screamed and shouted, and sobbed, and buried her face on the edge of the bed, where Spencer's hand laid, and sighed and fell asleep.

The feeling of a hand on her head was what woke her up. She looked up and saw that it was Spencer who was awake, "Spence." Elizabeth said groggily and gave a weary smile, "You're awake." She said going to the door and unlocking it and opening it so the rest of the team could come in.

"Lizzie, what the hell do you think you were doing?" Morgan barked before realizing that Spencer was up, "You go and talk to that crazy woman and than you storm in here locking us out."

"Morgan" Hotch said nodding to show Morgan Spencer was up. Derek's mood lightened.

"Hey, kid how are you feeling?" He asked as David motioned to talk to his daughter outside. When they went into the hall, he closed the door.

"Dad," She knew where this conversation was going.

"Why didn't you tell me about Tom?" Dave's hurt tone matched his face making Elizabeth feel drowned in guilt.

"I thought I could handle it, but I couldn't. But he has escalading did you think that you and Spencer were both attacked yesterday? Dad he targeted you, Regina told me. Can't people understand that the only guy I want is in that hospital bed," Elizabeth was pulled into an embrace and she was too tired to cry and she didn't have any more strength to be angry she just buried her face in her dad's shoulder and sighed again. "I'm so tired of this."

"I know it'll be okay. I promise."

"Liz?" She turned around to find Alex smiling at her the team behind her, "He's asking for you." She winked and Elizabeth gave her a small smile. Elizabeth walked into the room to see Spencer looking at her.

"Hi," Spence smiled and waved her to come to him. Elizabeth closed the door got closer and grabbed his hand.

"I was worried about you." Elizabeth said grabbing his hand.

"I'm fine, Angel. I'm worried about you." Spencer replied tugging her lightly indicating he wanted her to lie next to him. She lied down next to him and laid her head on his chest. "Are you okay?"

"Why would you ask?" She looked up to receive a look that said 'I know you are upset' "I'm fine honest," The look wasn't removed and she sighed. "Okay I talked to Regina." It was Spencer's turn to sigh. "And the reason you got hurt was because of me my father got hurt because of me" Spencer was quiet but gave her a confused look. "Tom was behind it." That got Spencer's attention and the grip on Elizabeth tightened but not enough to hurt her.

"Lizzie, You don't know that."

"Regina told me. And she was willing to testify so I hear."

"Lizzie,"

"I just want to go home." Elizabeth said wrapping her arms around his waist. "Spence, I just want you home with me." Spencer pressed his lips on her head.

Spencer smiled "I promise that I won't go crazy anymore. I do still have room for your clothes." Spencer whispered.

"I love you." Elizabeth whispered.

"I love you too and my heart will always belong to you."

Elizabeth found his lips with hers and they kissed and it reminded Elizabeth why she loved him in the first place.

She didn't know what she was going to do with the Tom situation and she didn't care she had a great family and Spencer by her side with that she than felt that she could do anything and she was ready to.

"Wait there is one more thing." Spencer said, "Could you hand me my bag?" Elizabeth nodded and he took it after he grabbed it. He looked up, "Close your eyes." Elizabeth closed them. Spencer got out of the bed and pulled up a black velvet box. And positioned Elizabeth to faced him.

"Spencer what is going on?" Elizabeth smiled.

"I'm sorry this isn't exactly as I planned it. You know 86% of the time most people that have plans will fall through or not go as plan " Spencer got on the knee and opened the box, "Open your eyes."

Elizabeth opened her eyes and gasped, "Spencer."

"Elizabeth you have been my rock since the day I met you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so, Elizabeth Rossi, will you make me the happiest man on the planet and be my wife.

Elizabeth breathing Hitched, "Yes!" she hugged him.

"I asked permission from your dad and he gave his approval. " He whispered and Elizabeth was grinning ear to ear. She was going to be Mrs. Spencer Reid.

* * *

"Hey Baby I think I want to Marry You."

~Bruno Mars

* * *

**Well there you have it i hope you enjoyed it please keep the reviews coming i love hearing from you and what you like to see thanks for being so supportive you are awesome i'll update as soon as i can ~Sara**


	33. I Can Hear the Bells Finale

**Disclaimer I only own Elizabeth**

**WARNING: M CONTENT IN THIS STORY**

* * *

"She will be loved and she will be loved"

~Maroon 5

1Year later

Elizabeth was in a long white gown that flowed in a wide circle where she stood with the blusher over her head she wanted to be old fashioned her red hair up in a half up half down fashion the white making it stand out. Elizabeth had been ready for this since she was in that hospital in Ohio. The year of her and Spencer's engagement was anything but easy. Tom was now rotting in prison for sexual harassment and attempted murder charges. They celebrated another wedding, Aaron's and Emily's and they are currently expecting a baby Hotchner. Elizabeth even flew over to Vegas with Spencer to meet his mom and the two women instantly hit it off.

There were more good moments than bad in that year but by the time this day came Elizabeth just wanted to say her vows and be married already. She turned to see her bridesmaid's Penelope, JJ, and Emily and Alex all in the lavender color she picked out all looking stunning. Penelope was her maid of honor for everything that she has done in the past year. Elizabeth and Penelope got close in the past year because of Elizabeth not being out in the field. Penelope was honored to be with her on this day and planning the bachelorette party along with the other three ladies.

"You are stunning, "JJ complimented handing Elizabeth her bouquet.

"Thank you guys, you all are so gorgeous thank you for being with me today." The girls all gave a collective" you're welcome" and formed a big group hug.

Spencer was adjusting his tie to make sure that it was perfect and cleaning any creases on his Tux he even wore his dress shoes not his converse although Elizabeth insisted that he could if he wanted to. Today he was marrying the girl that made an impact on him the day they literally ran into each other. He smiled thinking of all the kisses they shared in the two years that they've known each other. All the laughs and the Star Trek marathons, the art galleries and museums they visited with Spencer's godchild Henry who was the ring bearer on his big day. He felt hands on his shoulder to see his best man Derek, smiling through the mirror. "She is one lucky girl, you clean up good kid." He patted his shoulders and moved by Aaron and Dave.

"I've been ready for this day for a long time." Spencer said to no one in particular.

"if someone came up to me and told me I would be attending Spencer's wedding I wouldn't believe it" Spencer turned around to see Jason Gideon in a tux and smiled seeing his young friend getting married. "I hope you don't mind. Me coming in."

Spencer hugged his former coworker, and his father figure. "How did you find out?" Spencer asked.

"I hope you don't mind but I called him when we found out that you and Elizabeth were engaged." Aaron came forward as he was revealing that he was the one that contacted Jason.

"Thank you, Hotch," Spencer said and turned to Jason, "Thank you for coming."

"This is your day." Jason smiled.

"Well Pretty boy you need to get out there because there is a girl out there who is waiting to be wed so let's go." Derek said smiling walking out.

"Dave you need to go get Elizabeth she needs someone to escort her down the aisle." Aaron smiled as Dave nodded walking out patting Spencer's shoulder.

"Take care of her okay?" Dave asked looking at his future son-in-law.

Spencer smiled, "I promise I will." Dave smiled and left to retrieve his daughter.

"So I guess it's good that you are here I'm short a groomsman" Spencer said, looking to see that Will, Aaron and Derek standing.

"We were already ahead of that too." Jason said smoothing out his shirt.

Spencer smiled and hugged the former unit chief and they all headed to the altar.

Elizabeth was pacing in her room; she was getting nervous but excited at the same time. She wanted to get married to him already. The other agents were sipping on champagne enjoying the fact that Elizabeth was getting excited. The knock on the door jolted Elizabeth and it made her stop. The door opened and Dave poked his head in. "Ready Princess?" Dave walked in and his eyes grew wide, "Lizzie, you look beautiful."

Elizabeth picked up her dress so she wouldn't trip and she hugged him. "Thank you, I love you."

"I love you too" Dave replied getting teary eyed, his little girl was getting married. He held out his arm for Elizabeth to take and she slid her arm through his as the girls were lining up in front of them in the doorway of the church.

The music started playing and Elizabeth was getting more excited as the bridal party was taking there steps to the alter. The music changed and Elizabeth and Dave made their way down the aisle.

Spencer got a look at her and still found her beautiful even with the blusher she was still beautiful and he started getting antsy when Elizabeth arrived to the altar. Dave kissed his daughter's hand and took it in Spencer's and walked to the first pew.

"Dearly beloved we are gather hear today to celebrate Spencer Reid and Elizabeth Rossi holy matrimony. We are now going to begin the vows. The couple has decided to give personal vows. Spencer you may start."

Spencer faced Elizabeth and grabbed her hand, "Elizabeth two years ago I bumped into you because I was running late for work and you were going to an interview. That was the day that I knew I wanted to get to know you better. The dance we shared at that fundraiser was when I fell in love with you. When we went on our first date I knew that I was going to marry you and here we are saying our vows in front of my mom, your dad and our friends and all I want to say is how much I love you and will treasure you always." Spencer said putting her wedding band on her finger.

The priest looked over Elizabeth and nodded acknowledging that it was her turn, She looked up at Spencer and smiled, "Spencer, words can't describe how I feel, but when we first met and you gave me a complete stranger your sweater, that day I found a new co worker, a boyfriend, a knight in shining armor and most importantly my best friend. Thank you for being there for me then and staying by me today and forever, I love you forever and always." She responded while putting the ring on Spencer's ring finger and giving his hand a squeeze.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest turned to Spencer and smiled, "You may kiss your bride,"

Spencer slowly lifted the blusher from Elizabeth's face and soaked in her beauty for a moment. The way her green eyes sparkled made Spencer go weak at the knees and he leaned in and placed his lips on her soft ones. The people celebrating with them began to clap. Penelope and the rest of the girls were swiping a few tears, as the men were smiling proud to see the young doctor being wed. David was secretly trying to wipe the tears, his little girl got married and he was so proud of her in every aspect of her life.

"Ladies and Gentleman I before you stand Mr. and Mrs. Spencer Reid" Everyone rose from there seats and started cheering. After taking a few pictures after everyone had exited the church and the wedding party drove to the reception, Elizabeth was snuggling close to Spence.

"I love you." He would whisper in her ear, "Mrs. Reid."

Elizabeth would counter saying, "I love you more Doctor Reid." Then she would kiss him on his cheek and lay her head on his shoulder, they did this continuously through out the ride there.

Then it was time for the father daughter dance, Elizabeth had her dad pick the song and he picked one that surprised her, Never Grow up by Taylor Swift, When music began to play Elizabeth propped her chin on his shoulder. "I am so proud of you princess," Elizabeth smiled and let a few stray tears fall but they were tears of joy.

"I love you daddy." Elizabeth whispered back to him. This tugged at Dave's heartstrings and he let a few tears slip out of his own eyes. All to soon the dance ended and Spencer danced with his mom.

Then the moment everyone wanted to see was the first dance of the couple. Spencer had insisted that he pick the song, as a surprise and Elizabeth much obliged. When she stepped on the dance floor the familiar tune began to play. Spencer placed his hand on the small of her back and held her hand in the other one. The song that played when they danced together for the first time was playing and Elizabeth smiled up at Spencer. "To whom it May Concern huh?"

Spencer smiled, "It felt appropriate." He leaned in and planted another kiss on her lips. All too soon the dance was all too short because before they knew it the song ended and then the dance floor was open to everyone. Spencer and Elizabeth enjoyed dancing with all their friends and family and the night seem to fly by and the newlyweds went into their suite.

"Spencer I'll be right back." Elizabeth ran into the bathroom and she began to put on lace bra and matching panties over a see through nightgown that was contributed by JJ, Emily, Penelope and Alex. She took down her hair and she put on some red lipstick to give it the final touch, Spencer and her agreed to save it for marriage and now she was actually making their love official. She walked out leaning on the doorframe watching as Spencer was sitting in his chair reading, To get his attention she cleared her throat and said, "Doctor," He looked up and his eyes couldn't help but look at her chest and started to drool.

Elizabeth smiled, and motioned with her finger to come closer Spencer much obliged and he grabbed her and kissed her with all the passion he had before she could tease him anymore. She responded by taking off his jacked and began to work on his pants Spencer helped by taking off his shirt and lightly placed her on the bed and began kissing her body as Elizabeth let a moan escape her red plump lips. "MM Spence." Spencer ripped off her underwear and his own and before she could scream in pleasure as he went in he kiss her to silence it.

Elizabeth let her hands roam around his body and she stopped at his abs. She pulled away from the kiss, "Spence I didn't know you had those."

Spencer modestly blushed and began unhooking her bra and whispered, "There's still a lot you don't know Mrs. Reid." He said as he began thrusting and kissing her boobs making her moan in pleasure

"I can't wait to learn Mr. Reid." She responded.

She knew that she was going to finish off soon and he was getting there to and in one swift move they both finished at the same time and fell asleep not long after they were done content with the world.

The two were sent of to the wonderful world of Hawaii a week after they were married. A week into the honeymoon Elizabeth was feeling weird, "You okay, Honey?" Spencer asked seeing his wife doubled over her face into the toilet.

She flushed the toilet and stood up, "Yeah I've been throwing up a lot lately. I hate to ask this but can we cut the trip early. I really feel sick." Spencer nodded and on the way to the airport made an appointment for Elizabeth to see the doctor the day after they got back.

Two days later

Elizabeth and Spencer walk into the office and everyone seemed to be at the bullpen Elizabeth called them all to assemble in one place. "Hey what's the news?" Aaron asked concern in his face, "You two aren't suppose to be back until next week."

"Well, Lizzie and I have some news." Spencer said grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm pregnant." Elizabeth said smiling. Everyone began their rounds of hugs and congratulations and Elizabeth was the happiest she ever was she was having a family of her own with a wonderful guy and the support of her friends who were like her family and love from her father that she has a great relationship with. She wouldn't have it any other way.

The End

* * *

**There you have it, i felt as though this was a good place to stop and i have to figure out a sequel for this and see where that goes but thank you so much for sticking around and reading this and being great supporters i appreciate it and tell me what you would like to see if i continue this your input means alot thanks for all the love i send it all back to you :) ~Sara**


End file.
